<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Detective And The Priestess by Call_Me_Ryuzaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908420">The Detective And The Priestess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Ryuzaki/pseuds/Call_Me_Ryuzaki'>Call_Me_Ryuzaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Ryuzaki/pseuds/Call_Me_Ryuzaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has a run-in with none other than Kira himself. Her near-death experience leads her to meet none other than the world's greatest detective, L. Can she prevent Kira from killing L?</p><p> (Also posted on Fanfiction(dot)net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crossover - Relationship, Higurashi Kagome/ L (Death note), Higurashi Kagome/Lawliet (Death note), L (death note) - Relationship, anime - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome Higurashi never imagined she'd fall to something as silly as a heart attack. One minute she was fine, and in the next minute her life was flashing before her eyes as the ground crept closer. It happened so quickly. She noticed something odd hovering around a boy who looked to be around her age. At first, she thought it was a demon and tensed, but then she realized that no one seemed to notice it. She wasn't sure if he noticed it either. If he did, his nose was too stuck to his book to care.</p><p>And then it looked up, meeting her gaze head-on. A shiver crept down her spine as they stared each other down. "If it's not a demon, then what the hell is it?" she thought to herself.</p><p>The demon opened his mouth and said something. She didn't know if the boy had heard it or not, but he closed his eyes and shoved his book into his bag only to pull out a thin black one. Kagome squinted, trying to read the cover from where she was at. "Death... Note...?" she whispered. The demon looked at her again before speaking again. He scribbled something in the book and tucked it safely back in his bag. Less than a minute later, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She gasped as she clutched her chest and dropped to the ground. She couldn't breathe and she suddenly found herself gasping for air. Her vision was blurred as she looked up at the demon-like thing. Instead of meeting its gaze, she looked into the cold, hard eyes of the boy it was following. "Bastard," she muttered before the world around her was engulfed in darkness.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>For the first time in all of his shinigami life, a human who had no contact with the Death Note could actually see him. The shinigami was baffled and, to be honest, scared. Now, he wasn't going to admit that out loud, not in front of Light. What terrified him the most was upon making eye contact with the young girl, he saw it. The glow of a priestess, and not just any priestess. She was from the old legends that parents used to pass down as a bedtime story to their kids. The legend that spoke of a priestess that rid of an evil half-demon and possessed immeasurable power. The Shikon Priestess.</p><p>When he made eye contact with her, he felt a shudder course through his body. One of the two things that could kill a Shinigami was a priestess. A single touch with their holy energy was enough to disintegrate any Shinigami. How a priestess, and a very powerful one, was still alive, he had no idea. He thought they had all died out long ago. But how wrong he was. Light continued studying his book, not taking any notice of him or the strange girl glaring daggers at him.</p><p>"Light, that human can see me," Ryuk spoke to him. Light glanced up at the Shinigami who kept his eyes on the human glaring menacingly at him. She was ready to purify him. Ryuk just knew it.</p><p>Light followed his line of sight and sure enough there she was, glaring at the shinigami hanging out him. "What's her name?" Light casually stuffed his book back in his bag and opened the Death Note, waiting for Ryuk to give him her name.</p><p>Now, Ryuk was never one to just giving out a name to Light, especially since he became Kira. That would make things to easy and he would no longer enjoy watching the good guys try to capture the bad guy that was literally right under their noses. But this was a life or death situation and Ryuk was not ready to leave this world, or the Shinigami world, quite yet.</p><p>"Kagome Higurashi," he replied after a moment of contemplation. Light quickly scribbled her name in the notebook and put it back in his bag. Now all they had to do was wait. Light watched his watch tick, every second, and then he glanced up just as she dropped to the ground in agony. He gave her a cold stare as she lifted her head to meet his cold gaze. He could see the fire raging in her dying eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. He smirked and then turned around and left. Ryuk let out a chuckle, the tension in his body leaving as he followed Light. Nothing more to worry about. He was glad that woman was out of the picture, her presence was enough to set him on edge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An elderly man was the first one by her side as the woman dropped to the ground. People gathered around her as he opened his phone and called an ambulance. They were scared. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had been targeted by Kira. A healthy young-looking woman suddenly dropping from a sudden heart attack. Kira's name floated around as the sound of the sirens grew closer.</p><p>The paramedics quickly pulled her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. "Sir, I think It'd be best if you were to follow us to the hospital. We'll do everything we can to keep your granddaughter alive." the man reassured.</p><p>"Thank you very much." he nodded his head, playing his role. The man nodded in return and hopped in the vehicle, speeding away. Watari followed suit, quickly making his way through town and to the hospital. Though there really was no reason to, she was as good as dead. No one who had been targeted by Kira survived.</p><p>When he arrived at the hospital, one of the ambulance men was there to greet him. He led Watari to the waiting room where he sat and did the only thing he could. Wait. He sat there for what seemed like forever before a doctor approached him. She motioned for him to follow her and he silently followed her. He wasn't a fan of dead bodies.</p><p>When she opened the door to the room, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. The woman, who had been targeted by none other than Kira himself, had managed to survive somehow. She smiled brightly at him as he entered the room. "Grandfather! How <em>happy </em>I am to see you!" He could see right through her facade.</p><p>"Will you give us a moment?" he asked the nurse. She nodded and gathered her things, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>When Kagome could no longer sense her presence she dropped the smile and replaced it was a scowl and narrowed eyes. "Why are you posing as my grandfather?" she immediately asked.</p><p>Watari sighed and placed himself in the chair beside her bed. "I am Wataru and I was the one who called the ambulance when you had that heart attack. They mistook me as your grandfather and I decided to use this opportunity to have my questions answered. Though I'll admit, I didn't think you'd survive a heart attack inflicted by Kira."</p><p>"Who the hell is Kira? Look, I was just running some errands, gathering ramen and medical supplies and such for my, uh, trip. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital, the nurse saying something about my grandfather sitting in the waiting room?" Kagome sighed and twisted a lock of hair around her fingers. "I want answers."</p><p>Watari wasted no time in explaining. "The public gave him the name Kira and some even view him as God due to the way he murders his victims. Normally he targets other criminals, no matter how small the crime may be, by inflicting heart attacks."</p><p>"That's not even possible," Kagome muttered. "How can someone inflict something like that!?"</p><p>Watari shook his head, "We don't know. What we do know, however, is that he needs a name and face to kill his victims." He pulled out a laptop and opened the lid. For a moment there was nothing but silence. "You have a clean record, Miss. Higurashi."</p><p>"You can call me Kagome."</p><p>"As you wish." he closed the lid and eyed her. "Why would Kira target an innocent girl like you?" the elderly man mused to himself.</p><p>Kagome closed her eyes. "I saw... something," she said. "I can't remember what it was, but I remember that I saw something," an involuntary shudder ran through her body. "And cold, brown eyes glaring at me as my vision began to fade." Kagome let out a growl. "That BASTARD! When I find whoever the hell this Kira figure is, I am going to strangle him!"</p><p>Watari chuckled at her sudden outburst and waited for her to cool down before moving on. He cleared his throat. "Under these peculiar circumstances, Miss. Higurashi, I am required to take you back to headquarters and have you questioned. Just as a precautionary measure."</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Oh great, I nearly die and now I'm going to be questioned by the cops." Kagome sighed. "Fine."</p>
      <p>"I will have you discharged from the hospital. Please be ready upon my return." he bowed and swiftly left the room.</p>
      <p>Kagome grumbled as she pressed the button on the side of the bed. Moments later a nurse walked into the room. "Can I have my clothes back, please?" the priestess kindly asked the nurse.</p>
      <p>"But, you haven't been discharged yet. Your body still needs to heal." she protested as Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed.</p>
      <p>"I'll be fine. Watari is having me discharged as we speak, so please." The nurse gave in and assisted Kagome with her clothes. By the time they were finished and Kagome was ready to go, Watari entered the room.</p>
      <p>"Ready to go."</p>
      <p>He nodded and turned to leave, the young priestess followed after him. Halfway down the hallway, she was already starting to become winded. <em>"Who knew dying would take so much energy out of you."</em> she felt weak, as if she had just ran a marathon.</p>
      <p>Watari slowed his pace until he was walking beside her. Effortlessly he lifted the priestess into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the car. Kagome let out a small gasp when her feet left the ground but otherwise didn't complain. "Sorry," she mumbled.</p>
      <p>"There is nothing to be sorry for," he smiled at her, "I imagine that standing at death's door takes quite the toll on the body."</p>
      <p>Once they had arrived at the car, he set her on her feet and opened the door for him. She thanked him and climbed in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt, Watari climbed in and did the same and they headed for Headquarters.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Watari and Kagome rode in the elevator in silence. She swallowed the lump in her throat as they neared the top floor, her nerves growing the closer they got. "Everyone else will be here later." Watari had told her beforehand. She didn't respond to him, though she couldn't help but wonder who 'everyone else' was. This was going to be a long day.</p>
      <p>The elevator stopped and he led her down the hallway to the room HQ was currently occupying. She had never heard of 'L' before, but he certainly had quite the reputation, never shown his face in public before. Hell, no one even knew his real name.</p>
      <p>Watari opened the door to the large open room. Various screens were placed around the room along with scattered bakery boxes. Her eyebrow rose at this.</p>
      <p>"Watari, where have you been?" a man, a little older than herself, spun around in the chair he was currently sitting in. He was very pale with a long white sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. He wore no shoes. His almost black, baggy eyes landed on her. His hair was a mess like he had just crawled out of bed. It was almost, <em>"Sexy." </em>Kagome mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing.</p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki, I apologize for not telling you about my whereabouts," Watari bowed, "I got caught up in a rather peculiar situation." he motioned to Kagome standing beside him.</p>
      <p>"And you are?"</p>
      <p>"K-Kagome Higurashi, uh, sir." Kagome gave him a quick bow.</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki's gaze slid back to Watari. "Miss Higurashi here-" "Kagome." "Kagome here," he corrected, "was targeted by Kira."</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki snapped his attention back to her. "And yet she lives." He murmured bringing his thumb to his mouth and nibbling on it as he stared at her. Kagome blushed, looking everywhere but at him.</p>
      <p>"I went through her file and she has no criminal record of any kind, but claims she saw something." Kagome nodded her head as Watari continued to speak. "However, I fear that her memory has yet to return."</p>
      <p>"And when it does, Kira will be revealed," Ryuzaki stood from his chair and approached Kagome. He leaned forward as she leaned back. "What was it that you saw?"</p>
      <p>"I-I-I don't remember," she whispered. "Not yet at least. But whatever it was, it was bad news." Ryuzaki leaned away from her, allowing her to straighten out.</p>
      <p>"I see." he turned around. "Until your memory returns, you will remain here under our protection. Kira targeted you once, he may target you again."</p>
      <p>"I'd like to see him try," Kagome cracked her knuckles. "When I get my hands at that bastard..." she trailed off, muttering darkly under her breathe.</p>
      <p>"Well, please make yourself at home. When we are discussing details of the investigation, no information leaves this room. And please do not give out your name so carelessly, for all you know I could have been Kira and could have easily killed you." Kagome froze, baffled, before huffing and plopping herself on the couch.</p>
      <p>"Are you not going to question me?" Kagome asked.</p>
      <p>"I do not need to," he answered without tearing his eyes from the many screens in front of him. "I trust Watari not to bring in a potential serial killer."</p>
      <p>"Gee thanks," she mumbled.</p>
      <p>A few hours later, Kagome met the rest of the team. Kagome sat on the sidelines as they introduced themselves.</p>
      <p>The youngest with black hair that hung over his ears and bangs that primarily hung over his right eye and brown introduced himself as Matsuda. The next one was a tall man named Aizawa with a large afro colored black and brown eyes. The third man was a tall, broad man with spiky black hair named Mogi. The fourth man was shorter than the rest with short-cropped black hair and also small, dark eyes, his name was Ukita. The fifth, the head of the Taskforce was a middle-aged man named Soichiro Yagami.</p>
      <p>Kagome kept silent as she watched the scene unfold.</p>
      <p>"I'm very sorry we're later," Soichiro started, "Currently the five of us are-"</p>
      <p>He paused in his speech as Ryuzaki raised his finger in the shape of a gun and 'shot' everyone. "Bang."</p>
      <p>Aizawa was the first to speak. "What the hell was that?"</p>
      <p>"If I were Kira," Ryuzaki began, "You'd be dead Mr. Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder, but I'm sure you've figured that much out. haven't you? Please, do not give out your names so carelessly." Ryuzaki met Kagome's gaze briefly, missing the shameful look the group had on their faces. Kagome let out a scowl.</p>
      <p>"Instead," Ryuzaki turned to walk to sit on the couches, "Lets value our lives." Kagome scooted over to make room for the others.</p>
      <p>Matsuda looked at Soichiro, "I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence that showed he needed a name too."</p>
      <p>"There's no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose names were never released publicly or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted," Yagami answered, "We briefly went over it at one of our meetings."</p>
      <p>"That's enough small talk for now, come this way," Ryuzaki motioned for them to follow. He stepped onto the cushion beside her and sat in a crouching position. She slightly tensed. Being surrounded around men was unsettling. "Please turn off all cellphones, handhelds, and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there."</p>
      <p>The group, Kagome included, did as they were told and placed their cellular devices on the table. Kagome nearly laughed out loud, everyone's phone was so professional like and hers was a bright pink color.</p>
      <p>"L, If I may ask, who is that lovely woman sitting beside you?" Soichiro motioned to Kagome who had yet to speak.</p>
      <p>"We'll get to her in a moment. Whether she realizes it or not, she's very important to this case." Kagome flushed from embarrassment and kept her gaze in her lap as her cheeks flooded with color.</p>
      <p>"I realize he's been cautious from the beginning, but I can't tell if he trusts us or not," Matsuda whispered, not so quietly.</p>
      <p>"No," Ryuzaki responded, "I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing when I'm trying to talk."</p>
      <p>As soon as everyone was seated, he spoke again. "Let me start by saying, nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings. That means when we leave headquarters any information we need is committed to memory." his black eyes swept through the group. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."</p>
      <p>Nobody said anything as they did just that. The group watched as he served himself a cup of tea, took a small sip from the cup, made a funny face, and then dropped several cubes of sugar in his tea. Kagome was sure she counted 7 or 8. <em>"Do you want some tea with that sugar?" </em>she chuckled to herself.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me, L," It was Matsuda who broke the silence.</p>
      <p>"Hmm, and from now on I'll have to ask you to stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe."</p>
      <p>"Uh, okay, Ryuzaki. If we know he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping the criminals' names from the news?" Matsuda suggested.</p>
      <p>"If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk," Ryuzaki continued stirring his tea as he provided an answer.</p>
      <p>"Why?"</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki ceased stirring his sugared tea. "Kira is childish and he hates losing."</p>
      <p>It was Kagome who spoke, "What do you mean?"</p>
      <p>"Glad to see you're taking an interest in the case, Miss Higurashi." She glared at him. "Well, I'm also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know."</p>
      <p>Kagome blinked, not really understanding what he meant and from the looks of the faces of those sitting around her, minus Watari who seemed to be on the same wavelength as Ryuzaki at all times, they also felt the same way.</p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki, would you mind being a little more specific for us," Soichiro kindly asked.</p>
      <p>"Early on in the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then, we thought that Kira would only go after criminals. But, as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. Also, as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance, he made sure his next victims came from within Japan as if to say 'What are you going to do about it?'</p>
      <p>He's met each of my challenges head-on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now, what do you think would happen if we try to use the media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?" Ryuzaki bore into Matsuda.</p>
      <p>"I guess..." he trailed off, not really having an explanation.</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki continued. "If you chose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil." Ryuzaki sighed. "That's how Kira thinks. In any case, let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out."</p>
      <p>"But, how?" Aizawa questioned.</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki thought for a moment. His eyes wandered to the ceiling, his finger resting lightly on his lip, "How about something like this: Death of FBI agents infuriates US. Latest killings anger the international police community. Nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan." he looked back at the group, "For Kira, this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat Psychologically, he'll start to feel cornered and that will cause him to take some kind of drastic action."</p>
      <p>"T-that's interesting," Ukita had a satisfied smile on his face as he processed this information.</p>
      <p>"So, he'll think there are 1500 when they're only seven of us," Aizawa said.</p>
      <p>Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Ahem." She gave him a glare. "E-eight of us!" he quickly corrected. Kagome smiled brightly at him. "And since none of these other investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them!"</p>
      <p>"It might just work!" Ukita chimed in once more.</p>
      <p>"What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" Aizawa questioned.</p>
      <p>"Hold on Aizawa," Yagami spoke before Ryuzaki could answer. "Let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions."</p>
      <p>"We know he needs a name and a face to kill and to some extent, he can control a victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much. Please keep that in mind and listen carefully to what I have to say next." he uncapped a marker.</p>
      <p>Kagome leaned slightly leaned forward.</p>
      <p>"On December 14th, 12 FBI investigators entered Japan. Here we are in December 19th using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments, manipulating his victim's actions before they die. In other words, during this window of only five days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened, Because he didn't know any of their names or faces, he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use them against the twelve agents. And as we all know on December 27th..."</p>
      <p>And so Ryuzaki continued his theory with the group. Kagome was completely absorbed into his theory and fascinated by it. Who knew detective work could be this enticing.</p>
      <p>"During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least 23 individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts, or suspects in ongoing investigations. So legally speaking, they were innocent."</p>
      <p>"That's true." Yagami commented.</p>
      <p>"What this indicates is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents. He killed that many people so we'd be unable to tell the decoy from those who were actually used. In truth, he probably only needed a few. He waited eight days, so the FBI could investigate other suspects, which meant there would be no timeline linking him to their deaths. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact, I have no doubt." he held up a stack of papers. "These are files provided by the FBI and they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons, you're not permitted to take these out of this room, But-"</p>
      <p>"Amazing!" Matsuda interrupted. "There might only be five of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground."</p>
      <p>"We'll split into two teams. One team traces the FBI agents and the other looks at the heart attack victims." Aizawa threw in.</p>
      <p>"There weren't that many people who had access to information from headquarters. And of those, the FBI only investigated a small group in the first five days." Matsuda said.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, yeah," Aizawa agreed.</p>
      <p>"So, does anyone have any questions?" Ryuzaki asked.</p>
      <p>"Actually, Ryuzaki," Yagami spoke, "I do have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face mean that you've lost? By just being here, are you admitting defeat to Kira?"</p>
      <p>"That's right," Ryuzaki said. "By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But, I'm not going to lose the war. This is the first time that I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes." Ryuzaki smiled.</p>
      <p>"And that justice will prevail no matter what," he finished.</p>
      <p>"Hey, yeah, that's right!"</p>
      <p>"I like the sound of that."</p>
      <p>"We can do this!"</p>
      <p>"Alright then! Let's do this Ryuzaki."</p>
      <p>"Before we go any further, I have to absolutely sure that none of you are Kira," He glanced around the room "So," he continued, "I'll need to speak with the each of you individually before you leave today."</p>
      <p>"What's the deal? He still doesn't trust us?" Aizawa spoke.</p>
      <p>"No, I think it's a fair request," Yagami was quick to counter, "Try to see it from his perspective. Kira's been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning. So there's a good chance that he's one of us."</p>
      <p>"Chief's right," Matsuda said. "Working this case has given us a chance to see him in person."</p>
      <p>"He's risking his life to be here," Aizawa added.</p>
      <p>"I've been wondering," Matsuda spoke gaining everyone's attention. "You mentioned that miss Higurashi is very important to this case."</p>
      <p>"I did. Allow me to explain. Earlier this morning, Watari was at the scene when miss Higurashi had a heart attacked. Of course, it was inflicted by Kira himself. Higurashi is in perfect health and good shape, so the likely hood of her having a heart attack at such a young age is not likely. I'd say a .5 of a chance. Watari already conducted a background check on her, no criminal record of any sort was found on her file. So, why did Kira attempt to kill her? We think it's because she saw something she shouldn't have." Ryuzaki pulled her from the couch and stood behind her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "She is a very important piece of evidence. The key to ending Kira's reign. However, her word alone won't be enough, so until her memory is returned, we will continue to investigate as if she was simply part of the team."</p>
      <p>"How did you manage to survive a heart attack inflicted by Kira?" Matsuda pressed on.</p>
      <p>"I-I'm not sure." Kagome lied.</p>
      <p>She had an idea but wasn't entirely sure about it. Perhaps, her powers sensed the oncoming danger and protected her from being killed.</p>
      <p>"Wait a minute," Aizawa stood up, "What if Kira found out she lived? Wouldn't that cause him to act drastically?"</p>
      <p>"Maybe, but that would also put her at risk," Soichiro explained. "True, it might cause quite the reaction from Kira, but he could also try to kill her again and this time she may actually die."</p>
      <p>As the group continued discussing, Kagome glanced over at the detective who was staring intently out the window. Perhaps he was debating whether or not it was a good idea? She shrugged and walked everyone to the door and bid them farewell.</p>
      <p>The priestess made her way back to the couch and fell face-first into the cushions and let out a deep sigh. She was exhausted. Nearly dying really did take its toll on her. She let out a yawn before succumbing to the sweet embrace of sleep</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Matsuda glanced over at the slumbering female currently occupying the couch. For a moment he thought she had died. They had been there for several hours and she had yet to stir from her deep sleep. It was well in the afternoon and the detectives were taking a break. He strolled over to the couch and went to shake her awake.</p>
      <p>"Please do not wake Miss. Higurashi." It was Ryuzaki who spoke. His eyes never leaving the TVs before him. "She is still recovering from her incident."</p>
      <p>"S-sorry," Matsuda retracted his hand and moved away from her. He spared one last glance at her before returning to the others. "So, she's staying here?"</p>
      <p>"Mmm, yes," Ryuzaki answered. "Watari and I thought it be best she stayed here. She was Kira's target for a reason."</p>
      <p>"I still can't believe that little girl managed to escape Kira's wrath," Aizawa leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.</p>
      <p>"All answers pertaining to her survival will be revealed when her memory returns," Soichiro said. "It's best not to rush these things."</p>
      <p>Several Hours later, Kagome awoke. She abruptly sat up from the couch and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was met with Ryuzaki staring at a screen and Aizawa trying his best to keep himself awake. Several TV's surrounded the area and videotapes. Matsuda was there as well, he sat at a desk, behind several piles of videotape recordings.</p>
      <p>"That was footage from surveillance cameras at the station," Aizawa was saying. "The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on here." Kagome stood up and made her way to where Ryuzaki was currently sitting. She too watched the video surveillance closely.</p>
      <p>"Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in and then him boarding the train and finally the part where he dies on the platform." Ryuzaki ordered as he bit into one of his snacks.</p>
      <p>"Ok, let's see." Aizawa searched for the recording.</p>
      <p>"I think it's next to that." Matsuda pointed out to the equally tired detective.</p>
      <p>"Oh. Here it is."</p>
      <p>"So, um, based on the records I have here, Raye Penber comes through the west entrance of Shinjuku station at 3:11 P.M. Then at 3:13 he boards a train on the Yamanote line. But even if he were following someone at that time, I think it's going to be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusion from this blurry video. Then at exactly 4:42 P.M.-" he paused to accept the ice cream cone Watari offered him. "Oh, thank you very much, Watari." Watari handed Ice cream out to everyone as Matsuda continued, "Oh and at 4:42 P.M. He exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform."</p>
      <p><em>"Oh... Mr. Yagami and Watari are here too?" </em>Kagome thought as she observed from the background.</p>
      <p>"Good evening, Miss Higurashi. I hope you slept well," Watari offered her an ice cream which she gladly accepted.</p>
      <p>"I did, sorry for sleeping so late." she smiled softly at the man.</p>
      <p>"Nothing to apologize for, my dear. Your body is still trying to recover," he reassured her. Kagome gave him another smile as he moved on.</p>
      <p>"It's quite strange, don't you think?" Ryuzaki questioned.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry, what do you find strange?" Mr. Yagami asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, what is it? Did you notice something?" Matsuda jumped in. Kagome blinked. Just a second ago he was exhausted.</p>
      <p>"We know that Raye Penber got on the train and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform. But the Yamanote line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. And more importantly, there's the envelope." Ryuzaki explained.</p>
      <p>"Uh, What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki clicked the screen on with the remote. He paused it. "He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate."</p>
      <p>Upon further inspection, Aizawa agreed with him. "It's there under his arm." he pointed out. "But in the footage right before his death, it's gone! I can't believe you actually caught that."</p>
      <p>"Well, I don't see an envelope on this list of personal effects." Mr. Yagami stated.</p>
      <p>"Which means," Ryuzaki began, "It was left on the train. And if you watch closely at the very end here..." he fast-forwarded the tape a little. "It seems like he's straining to look inside the train before the doors close. You can see it right here."</p>
      <p>Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better look at the TV screen's blurry image.</p>
      <p>"If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?" Mr. Yagami asked.</p>
      <p>"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?" he countered with a question of his own.</p>
      <p>"It's obvious that he would be," Kagome chimed in. "If this Raye Penber guy was an FBI agent, that means he's in good shape, not to mention he's young. Young healthy men, or young healthy people in general, don't just drop from a heart attack. So, it's not entirely impossible that this Kira guy was on the train like you guys said, he does need a name and a face to kill.</p>
      <p>"That's impossible," Mr. Yagami said.</p>
      <p>"I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There's no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance. Well, maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold move." Ryuzaki took a few more bites from his ice cream cone. "Kagome, how did you come to that conclusion?"</p>
      <p>"Well, it's like you said, he looked like he was straining to see something, or someone, that was on that train. So, if you take that into account, it's a high chance that he was reaching out towards Kira. Somehow Kira managed to discover that he was not only an FBI agent but also managed to get his <em>real </em>name. Perhaps he blackmailed the man into showing him an I.D. or in just telling him, but I'm going to go with the I.D. because anyone can make up a fake name."</p>
      <p>"Impressive," Ryuzaki muttered for her ears only. The priestess blushed and stayed silent.</p>
      <p>Not much movement had gone on in the room, a lot of talking, but that was to be expected from a group of people investigating the Kira case. No one made a move to answer the phone that was ringing other than Watari.</p>
      <p><em>"He's more like a butler,"</em> she thought as she watched him.</p>
      <p>"Yes?"</p>
      <p>"..."</p>
      <p>"Yes, would you please hold for a moment? Ryuzaki, It's Ukita at the NPA. He says he's on the phone with someone from the tipline who has information for us."</p>
      <p>"Right, then give Ukita the number for line five," Ryuzaki said. "Then have Ukita ask them to call that line instead. It'll be safer that way."</p>
      <p>Watari went back to the phone.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Matsuda, it's ok for you to turn on your cell phone now. Actually, please turn it on right away."</p>
      <p>"Uh, Sure," and Matsuda turned his cell phone on. As soon as it was on, it rang and Ryuzaki took it from his hand and answered it.</p>
      <p>"Yes, this is Suzuki head of Kira's investigation public information division." The corner of Kagome's mouth twitched. He was a very careful man.</p>
      <p>"Raye Penbers fiance?" he looked to Watari, "Naomi Misara." Watari showed him the computer screen. He ended the line and handed the phone back to Matsuda. "Well, apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiance died."</p>
      <p>"I'm sure anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed," Matsuda commented. "Was it..." Matsuda trailed off.</p>
      <p>"Suicide," Aizawa finished.</p>
      <p>"No... The Naomi Misara I knew was strong. Not to mention she was also an excellent FBI agent." he said. "If anything, it's more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira. It appears she came to Japan with Penber, It's possible she may have found a lead." he paused. "Everyone, at this point on I'd like to focus on our investigating only on those people Raye Penber was tailing. Particularly, he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to him."</p>
      <p>"Very well," Mr. Yagami said. "Who are these two individuals he was investigating?"</p>
      <p>"You're not going to like the answer," Kagome sighed. Soichiro glanced her way for a moment before looking back at Ryuzaki in question.</p>
      <p>"Deputy director Kitamura along with Detective superintendent Yagami and their families." Mr. Yagami let out a small, almost inaudible, gasp. "At this stage, I'd like to place wiretaps and surveillance camera's in both households."</p>
      <p>"Surveillance camera?" Matsuda questioned. "Ryuzaki!"</p>
      <p>"I don't see how you could consider this!" Aizawa complained. "If this got out, we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands. We'd all lose our jobs!"</p>
      <p>"You told me you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?"</p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki," Mr. Yagami began. "What are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?"</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki looked at the ceiling. "Maybe ten percent." he looked back to the group. "No, it's closer to five percent."</p>
      <p>"Seriously? I'm sorry, but it's not worth the risk."</p>
      <p>Kagome jumped on Matsuda's back. "Awah Matsuda you're so cute! I'd let Ryuzaki put cameras in my house if I knew there was a chance someone in my family was Kira. Except in the bathroom..."</p>
      <p>Matsuda blushed a bright red color. He obviously wasn't used to women hanging around him.</p>
      <p>"Miss. Higurashi is right. If all the people we've investigated so far, not one of them seem the least bit suspicious. Even if there's only a one percent chance, we simply can't afford to ignore it."</p>
      <p>"Chief?"</p>
      <p>"I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion. Having said that, just go ahead with it." He said. "And make sure you install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom."</p>
      <p>"T-the bathroom!?" Kagome gave him a horrified look and gave a silent prayer to the women in his household.</p>
      <p>"Thank you very much," Ryuzaki said. "That was my intention."</p>
      <p>"Come on chief, you don't have to agree to this!" Aizawa said.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, he's right!" Matsuda agreed. "Think about your family. You have a wife and daughter at home don't you?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact," Mr. Yagami snapped. "But, there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough. Now, I suggest you keep quiet."</p>
      <p>The trio didn't say a word. Kagome let a little bit of her aura wrap around Mr. Yagami and he seemed to relax a little more. Just because she couldn't travel to the Feudal Era doesn't mean she didn't sharpen her skills. She got all the training she could from Kaeda. Even Kikyo helped her out a bit, which was a surprise.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry," Matsuda whispered.</p>
      <p>"It's ok." He said. "Excuse me."</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki made his way to the couch and sat down. "As a courtesy to the chief and his family, only he and I, with the exception of Ms. Higurashi, will conduct surveillance of their home. Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wiretaps and cameras we need?"</p>
      <p>"Well, starting tomorrow I can set them up at any time provided we know when both houses will be empty," he answered.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Mr. Yagami, is it really ok for me to watch with you guys?" Kagome asked as the three of them waited for someone to arrive.</p>
      <p>"Yes. I actually prefer if another female were around while my wife and daughter are using the bathroom." he gave her a pat on the head as reassurance.</p>
      <p>"I thought about putting surveillance camera's around your home," Ryuzaki said to Kagome.</p>
      <p>"Oh? Why did you decide against it?"</p>
      <p>"You are here with Watari and me. Second, Kira has been narrowed down to the Kanto region of Japan. Third, there is no chance any of your family members could be Kira. Finally, you live on a shrine, do you not?"</p>
      <p>"I do."</p>
      <p>"How do you know I'm not Kira? How do you know I didn't set up a fake heart attack in order to lure you out and kill you myself?" Kagome asked him. They had been spending nearly every day together and she had grown quite accustomed to the young detective.</p>
      <p>He was silent for a moment. "I trust you," he whispered. She almost didn't catch it, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Her shock rendered her speechless. Kagome wasn't entirely sure what to say to that so she kept her mouth shut. Watari had informed her it was a big deal if L were to actually trust someone completely and fully. She found herself smiling.</p>
      <p>"I trust you as well. Unlike some others," Kagome gripped the small jewel that rested beneath her shirt. In the end Inuyasha had betrayed her and gone with Kikyo. She didn't hate the undead priestess. Kikyo had done nothing wrong. It was Inuyasha who was in the wrong. He promised that they would be together in the end, and lied to her, and even went as far as attacking her for the jewel so he could bring back Kikyo. Ryuzaki didn't miss the forlorn look that passed through her face.</p>
      <p>"Look! Someone's home," Kagome pointed out, ridding the thoughts from the past. Mr. Yagami, who was silent throughout the whole ordeal, locked his eyes on the screen.</p>
      <p>The door opened. After announcing he was home, he walked up the stairs. They watched him as he opened his bedroom door, laid on his bed, got up, headed for the door, opened the door, and stuck a piece of paper in the door frame.</p>
      <p>"I never knew he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?" Yagami questioned, mainly himself.</p>
      <p>"For a seventeen-year-old kid, I would say this kind of behavior is particularly abnormal," Ryuzaki said. "When I was his age I did strange things too. Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?"</p>
      <p><em>"Why does he seem so... familiar?" </em>Kagome thought as she intently watched the seventeen-year-old. She was rather jealous. He was a high school genius and she was a high school drop out because she couldn't keep up with the material in class due to traveling to the Feudal Era.</p>
      <p>"Of course not!" Mr. Yagami exclaimed. "I've never once revealed classified information to my family. Besides, I don't get to see them too often these days, and usually, as soon as I get home all I can do is sleep."</p>
      <p>"That beats not being able to see them at all," Kagome grumbled loud enough for only Ryuzaki to hear. He shot her a look in which she stuck her tongue out in a childish manner.</p>
      <p>"I understand," Ryuzaki replied, looking back to the screen. After his son left the house, Kagome stretched her arms.</p>
      <p>"I'm going to get something to eat? Want anything Ryuzaki? Mr. Yagami?"</p>
      <p>"Cake would be nice." He mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Tea is fine." Mr, Yagami said. "You can call me Soichiro, Ms. Higurashi."</p>
      <p>"Only if you call me Kagome," she smiled.</p>
      <p>"Deal."</p>
      <p>Kagome left the room and went into the kitchen. On the counter was a large cake, besides it was a note from Watari. Underneath it lay an envelope.</p>
      <p>
        <em>'Dear Kagome,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Upon Ryuzaki's request, this strawberry cake is for Ryuzaki, Mr. Yagami, and yourself during the night hours. Inside the Envelope is some cash if you run out of sweets to eat.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>From Watari'</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kagome smiled as she set the note down and sliced two pieces of cake. She picked the strawberries off her slice of cake and set them on Ryuzaki's. She noticed he liked the small red fruits. She set them on a tray and prepared Soichiro's tea. Then left the kitchen.</p>
      <p>"Here you go!" Kagome handed Soichiro his tea and Ryuzaki his slice of cake and a fork.</p>
      <p>Soichiro thanked her as he gratefully took the steaming cup of tea from her small hands. Ryuzaki gave her a nod of thanks as he accepted the delicious sweets.</p>
      <p>"No problem," Kagome grinned as she took a seat and bit into her slice. "Watari makes good cake," she said, letting out a blissful sigh as she bit into the heavenly slice of strawberry cake.</p>
      <p>Soichiro's son returned and headed to his room where he sat on his bed and opened a magazine.</p>
      <p>"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines!" Soichiro grumbled.</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki glanced at him. "It's normal for a seventeen-year-old." his eyes returned to the screen. "But it seems contrived. It's too obvious. The only reason he didn't want anyone in his room is because he had these magazines? That's what he wants us to think."</p>
      <p>"Hey, that's my son you're talking about. Are you honestly telling me you suspect him?" Soichiro asked.</p>
      <p>"I do suspect him," Ryuzaki answered. "That's why I placed wiretaps and surveillance cameras in your household and the deputy directors household.</p>
      <p>Soichiro's son closed the magazine and placed it in what appeared to be a bookcase and slipped it back into place. Sometimes while they were focused on the screen, Watari slipped into the room.</p>
      <p>"Oh Light," Soichiro sighed.</p>
      <p><em>"His name is Light...?" </em>Kagome narrowed her eyes.</p>
      <p>Moments later, his little sister called for dinner. As they watched the family eat dinner and Light's little sister, Sayu, fangirl over Hideki Ryuuga.</p>
      <p>"Well," Kagome gave a nod of her head. "He is good looking."</p>
      <p>"Hello Mr, Aizawa?" Ryuzaki, from beside her, spoke into the phone. "Are the Kitamura's watching television right now?</p>
      <p>"Yes." Aizawa answered, "He's not home, but the other four are watching while they eat dinner. It's channel four."</p>
      <p>"Watari, please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message."</p>
      <p>"Very well," Watari said. "Understood."</p>
      <p>"Ah, that message you guys were talking about," Kagome said.</p>
      <p>"The ICPU sure is stupid," Light began. "I mean there's no point in making this announcement. If they're going to send all these people here to investigate, shouldn't they keep it a secret? Even the FBI agents, who were secretly investigating, were killed by Kira. Why would this be any different? If you ask me, this is nothing more than a desperate attempt to shock Kira in the hopes he'll reveal himself somehow. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira sees right through this."</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki brought his thumb to his lip. "Your son's clever," he commented. "Isn't he?"</p>
      <p>"Well, yes," Soichiro said.</p>
      <p>Light announced he was going upstairs to study. After grabbing a bag of chips, he did just that.</p>
      <p>"After dinner, your son just goes back to studying without turning on the TV or his computer?" Ryuzaki questioned.</p>
      <p>"It's because the entrance exams are five days away," Soichiro explained.</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki said nothing more as he continued watching him. Kagome didn't say a word as she tried to remember why he seemed so familiar.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki?"</p>
      <p>"Yes? What is it Watari?"</p>
      <p>"A few minutes ago, a bank clerk being questioned on being suspicion of embezzlement and a purse snatcher being held in a detention center, were broadcast on the news. They both just died sudden, inexplicable heart attacks."</p>
      <p>Soichiro stood up. "It's him again."</p>
      <p>"While all that was happening at your home, your wife and daughter were watching television. When that was over, they turned the TV off and didn't watch anything afterward. Just pass until 7:30 until now, 11:00, your son's done nothing but study. Kira needs a name and a face, without those he can't kill. So I suppose anyone who didn't watch the news can't be Kira. Right?" he suggested.</p>
      <p>"You said it yourself," Soichiro looked at Ryuuzaki. "That means my family has been cleared."</p>
      <p>"It doesn't make sense that Kira would kill two petty criminals, right after their identities were broadcast. I know it's only the first day after the cameras were installed, but the Yagami household seems almost too innocent to me." Ryuzaki let out a small 'hmm'.</p>
      <p>Kagome sighed and leaned back into her chair. Something was nagging at her, in the very back of her brain. It hurt her head just thinking about that nagging feeling. "Ugh, my head." Kagome groaned.</p>
      <p>"Are you trying to remember?" Ryuzaki looked at the woman beside him. Her head was in her hands.</p>
      <p>"Probably." She groaned out. "I'm going to go lay down. Excuse me." The priestess stood from her chair and plopped on the couch.</p>
      <p>"You can sleep in the bedroom that is currently not being used," he called out to her.</p>
      <p>"Isn't that... Your room?" she sat up and stared at the back of his head.</p>
      <p>"Well, technically yes. However, I won't be using it tonight, so you may."</p>
      <p>"Do you ever?" she mumbled for only herself to hear. Nonetheless, she rose from the couch and made her way into the bedroom. "Ah, goodnight, and thank you." she disappeared from the room.</p>
      <p>In the bedroom, she stared at the unmade bed. "I guess he does sleep every now and then." Taking a deep breath she climbed in the bed and under the covers. The welcoming scent of strawberries quickly lured her into a peaceful slumber.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>A few days later Kagome was found sprawled across the couch reading a magazine. As usual, Ryuzaki was seated in front of several T.V's, nothing new. It was currently only Kagome, Soichiro Yagami, and Ryuzaki in the room.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Ryuzaki," Soichiro broke the silence that had engulfed the room, gaining the attention of the detective.</p>
      <p>"Yes?"</p>
      <p>"I've been thinking about the purse snatcher and embezzlers heart attacks two days ago." He said. "It seems my family couldn't have had any knowledge of them before they died. Shouldn't that resolve any doubts you'd have?"</p>
      <p>"You may be right," Ryuzaki responded, "Even though Kira can control the time of death, I don't think there's any way he could have arranged their deaths without having seen the broadcast first." Ryuzaki set his fork on the plate beside his cake. "Your son has come home."</p>
      <p>Kagome watched Light as he did the same thing before: Come home and head straight to his room. This time, however, he turned the TV on.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"In the past few days, I've listened to all of our audio recordings and reviewed the footage we've captured. I've gone over them many times." he addressed the group. "And I've come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of the Kitamura and Yagami households has revealed... Nothing."</p>
      <p>Soichiro let out a relieved sigh.</p>
      <p>"We'll remove the cameras and wiretaps," Ryuzaki announced.</p>
      <p>Matsuda sighed. "All that and we still don't have any suspects."</p>
      <p>"It's ok Matsuda," Soichiro pushed his glasses further up his nose. "We'll have to pursue other leads, but we'll get 'em."</p>
      <p>"Please don't get the wrong idea," Ryuzaki interjected, "I only said we were unable to reveal anything suspicious."</p>
      <p>"Eh?" Kagome blinked</p>
      <p>"What?" Soichiro stared at Ryuzaki with disbelief on his face.</p>
      <p>"Even if Kira was among them, I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious. No, in fact, It means he was able to continue killing without doing anything outwardly suspicious." Ryuzaki explained.</p>
      <p>Well, then, you believe that Kira is among one of those families."</p>
      <p>"As I've said," Ryuzaki directed his gaze to Soichiro, "There's a five percent chance."</p>
      <p>Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head." Matsuda nodded in agreement.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki," Kagome looked at the pale detective sitting across from her. "Do you ever go outside?"</p>
      <p>"I do when it is necessary," he answered as he continued munching on the strawberry cake Kagome had just finished making. "This cake is really good."</p>
      <p>Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks, My mother taught me how to make it."</p>
      <p>"She did a good job, she'd be proud of you." He spoke through a mouthful of strawberry cake. Kagome laughed as the detective gave her a funny look.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Ryuzaki," Kagome began after her laughter had subsided, "Is it alright if I leave headquarters?" he raised an eyebrow, "I-it's just, I haven't been outside since I arrived here and would like to take a stroll around town, ya know?"</p>
      <p>"Hmmm," Ryuzaki thought on this for a moment before he came to a conclusion. "Very well. I do not want it to seem like you are a prisoner. You may come and go as you please, as long as you tell no one anything about the Kira case or that you are currently residing with the detectives working on the case."</p>
      <p>She nodded and gave a mock salute. "Roger that, captain." She wasted no time leaving the hotel suite they were currently staying in. She practically skipped down the hallways and hummed to the lame elevator tune as she rode down.</p>
      <p>As she skipped on, she passed by Matsuda who she assumed was on his way to see Ryuzaki. "Hey, where are you going?" he called out to her.</p>
      <p>"Out," she called back. '"I'll return later." She waved goodbye to the young detective and continued on her way.</p>
      <p>"It feels so nice to finally go outside." She stretched her arms over her head as she walked through the city. For a while, she thought she was going to rot away in tha hotel room with Ryuzaki. It was clear that Watari was the one who got out and ran errands. She couldn't count how many times the elderly man would leave and return with cake and various other types of sweets for the young detective.</p>
      <p>She didn't have a lot of money to spend, so she decided to use it for food. She was sure the other detectives were tired of eating nothing but sweets in the late evening. "I'm sure the hotel staff wouldn't mind letting me use their kitchen after hours as long as I clean up afterward." she nodded her head as she headed for a nearby grocery store.</p>
      <p>Later, after she was done shopping, and heading back to headquarters, she rounded the corner and slammed into another person. "I-I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized as she scrambled to gather the things she dropped.</p>
      <p>"No, it's my fault, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." the stranger said as he helped her gather her things. Kagome stood up, as did the man she had run into, and opened her mouth to thank him. The moment her eyes met his widening light brown ones, the memory of that day came back to her.</p>
      <p>"You!" she growled out. "You're that bastard everyone is looking for! You're Kira!"</p>
      <p>He was quick to grab her arm and pull her into a nearby alley and slam her against the wall. Kagome let out a yelp of pain as her back made contact with the wall. There was no hiding it from this woman. She knew he was Kira and she could see Ryuk floating behind him. He was obviously keeping his distance from the woman.</p>
      <p>"If you tell anyone that I am Kira, not only will I personally kill you with my own hands, but I'll make sure everyone you love is killed as well. It won't be difficult to obtain your address nor your family members' names and faces." He threatened her. "I also have several other ways to make sure you stay dead."</p>
      <p>"Light, I think you've scared her enough," the demon behind him said. "You wouldn't want her to lash out." Light released his hold on her and left without so much as a glance back.</p>
      <p>Kagome slid down the wall of the alley and just sat there, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The sun was beginning to set when she decided to head back to headquarters, her head hanging low. When she returned to headquarters, the others were already there hard at work. It appeared as of no one noticed her arrival, so she opted to go to the bedroom that was provided in the suite. She silently closed the door and fell into the comfy mattress and wept.</p>
      <p>"Damn it, I'm so useless!" she cried into the pillow for who knows how long.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Where's Ryuzaki?" Kagome asked Watari the next morning after noticing he was not there. "I was almost positive he never left the hotel unless we were switching."</p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki has gone to take an entrance exam at To-oh university." Watari shuffled the papers in his hands before stuffing them in a folder.</p>
      <p>"He left, to become a... college student?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.</p>
      <p>"Correct."</p>
      <p>Kagome sighed as she sat alone, with the company of Watari of course, in the living room area. She had decided to pass the time by reviewing the Kira case by getting familiar with it. So, she asked Watari to provide her with all the information she would need. She read through all the files and watched all the surveillance that she hadn't seen before.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"So, Light needs a name and a face to kill." She thought as she re-watched Raye Penbers' death. "But, how does he do it? Is that demon assisting him with the killings or is it all Light's doing?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuzaki returned later that day. Watari was there to greet him with, as usual, a slice of cake that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. He thanked Watari as he sat back and ate his cake in silence.</p>
      <p>"So, how did the entrance exams go?" Kagome asked him.</p>
      <p>"To be honest, I thought it was going to be more of a challenge." He shoved a large strawberry in his mouth. "I'd actually like it if Watari and you made an appearance at the opening ceremony."</p>
      <p>"M-me too?" she pointed at herself.</p>
      <p>"Hmm, yes," he confirmed.</p>
      <p>"B-but why?"</p>
      <p>He brought his thumb to his mouth and gave her a sideways glance, "Probably because you've become a very important person to me."</p>
      <p>Kagome found her cheeks heating up as he said this. She looked away from the detective to stare at the computer screen in front of her, trying to calm her beating heart. "I'm so... useless, to this investigation."</p>
      <p>"I wouldn't say that's true at all." he denied her accusations immediately. "True, you have no experience as a past detective, but you're a quick learner. Not to mention you've helped out quite a bit on the investigation, also keeping up the morale in the room is a big help."</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Ryuzaki." she beamed at him. "I'll do my best to not fall behind the others."</p>
      <p>He nodded his head.</p>
      <p>It was in this moment, as he gazed at her smiling face, that a seed had been planted in his heart. A seed he was not yet aware of.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Spring rolled around and Kagome and Ryuzaki's friendship grew. She was more comfortable around him and he was equally comfortably around her. The entrance ceremony would begin in a few hours. Ryuzaki was most likely already at the university sitting with the rest of his class.</p>
      <p>"Kagome, are you ready to go?" Watari asked as he appeared before her.</p>
      <p>"Yep!" she grinned at Watari. He had become a second grandfather to her. The two of them made their way to the university and took their seats.</p>
      <p>"Now, for the freshman address. Freshman representative Light Yagami."</p>
      <p>"Yes." Light stood from his seat and headed onto the stage. Kagome locked her eyes on Light. A scowl forming on her face. "Manipulative bastard." She was never going to forgive Light and that demon that hung around him, she'd make sure he paid the price as well. She could already see herself purifying his ugly mug.</p>
      <p>"And Freshman representative, Hideki Ryuuga."</p>
      <p>The crowd erupted into gasps and whispers. Kagome smiled as Ryuzaki made his way onto the stage and stood beside Light. They were total opposites. "Oh? What is this?" Kagome squinted her eyes and let out a mock gasp. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is Ryuzaki actually wearing... Shoes!?"</p>
      <p>Watari let a chuckle escape pass his lips. "Excuse me. I'm going to step outside." Kagome nodded and he left the room. Just before the ceremony was over, Kagome left so that she did not get caught up in the crowd. After it ended, she met with Ryuzaki outside the building. She pushed her anger aside when she saw Light and Ryuzaki talking.</p>
      <p>"Hideki! Congratulations!" Kagome jumped behind Ryuzaki and wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you'd get in."</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki stumbled a bit at the sudden added weight but smiled at her nonetheless. "Thank you. Kagome, this Is Light Yagami. Light, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled as she shook his hand. His aura was practically radiating hate for her.</p>
      <p>"Nice to meet you, miss. Higurashi." He was good at pretending to be the good guy, but he knew better than to fall for the fake smile and the boyish charm.</p>
      <p>"Come on, the others and I planned a surprise for you," she tugged on his arm and pulled him to the car Watari had pulled around.</p>
      <p>"Hey Light," Kagome heard Ryuzaki say. "Nice meeting you."</p>
      <p>"No," Light responded, "The pleasure was mine."</p>
      <p>He stopped, peeked inside, and looked around. He looked back to Light. "Well, I'm sure I'll see you on campus," Ryuzaki said as he climbed into the vehicle. Kagome gave him a fierce glare before climbing in after him.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Light kept his cool and calm demeanor. "Take care."</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>When Light got home, he took his shoes off, headed upstairs, completely ignored his little sister, and sat at his desk. "Damn it!" He snapped. "He got me!" his fist slammed on the desk. "Damn L! I've never been so humiliated in my life!"</p>
      <p>"Hey, why don't you just do the Shinigami eye deal? Then you should have no problem killing him right?" Ryuk suggested, trying to calm Light down at least a little.</p>
      <p>"And what good would Shinigami eyes do if this is just a trap?" Light snapped. "If I kill him and it turns out he's not really L, that would be like announcing to the real L that I am Kira."</p>
      <p>"Uh. Sorry," Ryuk said a little taken aback.</p>
      <p>"Don't think that Shinigami killing people and humans killing people are the same thing because they're not! I want nothing more than to kill him. But if I do, it's like asking to get caught. Unfortunately, the Death Note can only kill the person's name who is written in it. So it's not like I can arrange for someone else to kill him. It's inconvenient. That's the flaw with the Death Note. " Light explained.</p>
      <p>"At first I thought once I found out his name, I can have him die in an accident or kill himself. However, none of that will do me any good unless I know with 100 percent certainty this guy is L. No, It's already too late to do anything about it since he's approached me and introduced himself as L. It doesn't matter how sure I am.</p>
      <p>Regardless of the cause of death, if L dies now the police are going to suspect me. I underestimated him. I never even considered the possibility he'd reveal his identity to me on purpose. He could be telling all the suspects the same thing, in fact it doesn't even have to be him. He could have sent a double instead. For L, this strategy acts as a solid defense and it allows him to confront Kira directly. He can defend and attack. He got me. It was a good move."</p>
      <p>Light let lose a dark laugh.</p>
      <p>"This is perfect. There's no reason for me to be worried. After all, this is proof that they don't have anything on me yet. So this whole thing is nothing more than a contest between L and me. A match of wits. On the surface, we'll be two friendly classmates. But in reality, we'll actually be investigating each other. This is interesting Ryuuga. If it's my friendship you want, I'll gladly accept it. In time I'll earn your trust. And once you've told me what I want to know, they'll be no point in keeping you alive. Then I'll kill you. With my hands if I have to.</p>
      <p>"Light," Ryuk said gaining his attention after his long rant.</p>
      <p>"What is it?"</p>
      <p>"L isn't the only problem you have."</p>
      <p>"That's right. That damn Kagome girl somehow survived the heart attack." Swinging back around, he flipped the notebook open to the page where he had written her name. It was still there, yet the girl still lives. He tried writing her name once again only for the wording to turn a bright pink and dissolve into the paper.</p>
      <p>"I've never seen that happen before," Ryuk stated as he watched her name disappear.</p>
      <p>"She won't say anything. At least, not yet. What do you know about this girl?" Light looked up at the Shinigami.</p>
      <p>"That girl is no ordinary human," Ryuk began. "She's a priestess with holy powers. It takes a great deal of power for a priestess to kill a Shinigami see how we are gods of death. It takes a few of them to get the job done, however, she's no ordinary priestess. She's the one spoken about in the legends, The Shikon Priestess."</p>
      <p>"I've heard that story," Light crossed his arms over his chest, "That all happened over 500 years ago. How can she still be alive in the modern day?"</p>
      <p>"All I know is that after that damn jewel was complete she disappeared never to be seen again, until just recently." Ryuk downed yet another apple. "She's probably the only being on Earth that can kill a Shinigami with a touch of holy power."</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"So, Ryuzaki, or are you Hideki Ryuuga now?" Kagome questioned as they drove back to headquarters.</p>
      <p>"When on campus or around other students, I am Hideki. But when I am investigating and with the rest of the NPA, I am Ryuzaki," he explained.</p>
      <p>"Alright, what's the point in becoming a college student?"</p>
      <p>"I suspect that Light Yagami is Kira." He glanced at the raven-haired woman. "Also, I was hoping for some kind of reaction from him if he were Kira, seeing as he thought you were dead."</p>
      <p>"So, you revealed to him that you were L?"</p>
      <p>"I did."</p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki!" Kagome scolded. "What if he kills you?"</p>
      <p>"Then he will be brought to justice because then I, as well as everyone else, will know that Light Yagami is, in fact, Kira. The same goes for you if he were to kill you."</p>
      <p>Kagome sighed. "Why is it always me," she muttered.</p>
      <p>"I see you as a close friend, maybe my only friend," he admitted softly.</p>
      <p>She flashed Ryuzaki one of her famous smiles. "Thank you, Ryuzaki."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>In the past, Kagome Higurashi would wake up and join the others for their investigation on the Kira case, however, these days, she found herself hanging out with Ryuzaki when he wasn't in class. It was a personal request from Watari and Ryuzaki. Watari wanted someone to keep an eye on him and Kagome blended right in. As for Ryuzaki, well, he didn't really give her an answer, just changed the subject.</p>
      <p>On this particular day, she was running through the school grounds searching for the tennis court. A rumor had quickly spread across campus about Hideki Ryuuga and Light Yagami's tennis match. She had followed the crowd of students that were also interested in this match.</p>
      <p>Kagome took a seat on the bleachers next to one of the college students. The girl gave her a glance but said nothing. <em>"Now that I think about it, I've never seen Ryuzaki do any kind of physical activities. I wonder if he's any good."</em></p>
      <p>Kagome followed Ryuzaki's movements as he tossed the ball high into the air and struck it across the court with alarming speed. The demon that followed Light around, jumped out of the way. She snickered at the sight of the demon. L's battle may have been with Kira, but her battle was with the Shinigami.</p>
      <p>It wasn't long until a crowd formed to watch the two play tennis. The ball kept going back and forth, the other not allowing his opponent to win. And then Ryuzaki missed the ball.</p>
      <p>"You won't believe this!" Kagome overheard one of the college students speak excitedly. "I thought I'd heard the name Light Yagami somewhere before so I checked. He was the O2O3 Junior High Tennis Champion. Apparently, during the third year awards ceremony, he announced he was hanging up his racket and I guess he hasn't played competitively since."</p>
      <p>"Hey hey, what about my Ryuuga. Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against this former junior high champ." one girl said.</p>
      <p>Kagome felt her eye twitch<em>, "He's not </em><em><strong>your </strong></em><em>Ryuuga," </em>she wanted to snap at the girl but decided against it. "Ryuuga is an excellent tennis player," she hummed, gaining the others' attention.</p>
      <p>"Is he?" the girl with the short hair asked.</p>
      <p>"Mmhm." she smiled softly as she continued watching him play. "He was also a champion back when he was little."</p>
      <p>"How would you know all this?" she grumbled, giving Kagome a glare. "You're not in love with him are you?"</p>
      <p>Kagome winked at her. Not really telling her no, but not telling her yes either. Either way, she won this battle. By the end of the tennis match, Light had been the champion, much to Kagome's displeasure.</p>
      <p>She waited a moment, after the crowd cleared, before running after Ryuzaki. She walked slightly behind the duo. She waited for an opportunity to say something. While she waited, she continued giving Ryuk heated glares who glanced at her uncomfortably.</p>
      <p>"Just as expected," Ryuzaki was saying. "You beat me."</p>
      <p>"Its been a while since I had to play that hard." Light responded. "I'm feeling kind of thirsty. Plus, there's something I wanted to ask you about. You wanna go somewhere for a drink?"</p>
      <p>"You humored me with a tennis match, the least I can do is answer some of your questions. But before this conversation goes any further, there's something I must tell you."</p>
      <p>"What's that?"</p>
      <p>"I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact, Kira. Now, if you still wanna ask me something then please go ahead."</p>
      <p>Light stopped and let out a laugh of disbelief. "You think I'm Kira?"</p>
      <p>"Well, when I say I suspect you, it's only a one percent possibility. That aside, I don't mind telling you once I'm sure you aren't Kira and I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are, I'd like to have nothing more than have you work with me on this investigation."</p>
      <p>"One percent, huh?" Light continued walking.</p>
      <p>"Kagome, do you plan on joining us?" Ryuzaki looked turned his head to glance at her.</p>
      <p>"Oh, um, sure. If you don't mind, Light." Kagome gave Light an innocent smile and batted her eyes at him.</p>
      <p>"Not at all," he said, returning her smile with one of his own. Kagome skipped until she was walking side by side with Ryuzaki.</p>
      <p>"Ryuuga, can I ask you something?"</p>
      <p>"What's that?"</p>
      <p>"Are you and Kagome a, uh, couple?" he cautiously asked him, "I mean you guys spend a lot of time together,". Kagome opened her mouth to say no, but was interrupted by Ryuzaki.</p>
      <p>"Yes," Kagome snapped her attention to him. "She's my girlfriend" as he answered, he took hold of Kagome's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Kagome looked away from the two with a heated blush on her face. Her rate quickly picked up.</p>
      <p>"Oh, I was just wondering." Light glanced at their intertwined fingers and the blush that found its way onto her face.</p>
      <p>"How does a girl like her find a guy like that attractive?" Ryuk asked momentarily forgetting Kagome could see, and hear him.</p>
      <p>Kagome glared at Ryuki, "Shut up," she mouth to him. She brought her free hand to view and allowed her powers to the surface, making sure Ryuzaki and Light were unable to see. Ryuk tensed, even from his position he could feel the power radiating off her hand.</p>
      <p>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." he threw his hands in the air and Kagome gave a triumphant smile.</p>
      <p>She glanced once more at her intertwined fingers, a soft smile found its way onto her face. </p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Light led them into a coffee shop and to a booth. Light slid in across from them and she slid in beside Ryuzaki so that she was sitting on the outside.</p>
      <p>"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area. And, if we sit here, there is no chance of anyone overhearing us." Light explained.</p>
      <p>"Thanks for showing me this place. I can see why you like it."</p>
      <p>"Not to mention we're so out of the way here, no one's going to give you a hard time about the way you sit."</p>
      <p>"I don't sit like this cause I want to. I have to sit like this." Kagome gave him a questioning gaze. "You see, if I sit normally my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by roughly forty percent. So... What was it you wanted to ask me?"</p>
      <p><em>"Straight to the point I see." </em>Kagome thought as she silently observed their conversation</p>
      <p>"Right, I'm sure that can wait until you're convinced that I'm not Kira. So please, let's talk about whatever you want to."</p>
      <p>"You're under no obligation to do this, but, would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?"</p>
      <p>"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun."</p>
      <p>"Alright then." Ryuzaki pulled a few pieces of paper out of his pocket and setting them in front of L. "We can begin looking at these."</p>
      <p>"Photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. None of this information has made public. You can take as long as you want to look them over. Please let me know what you think."</p>
      <p>Light picked one up. "Very interesting." he paused for a moment and then resumed speaking. "It would be quite amazing to learn that not only could Kira kill others, but could also control his victim's actions. I think Kira wrote these and it seems he's encoded a message for you as well. Almost as if he's mocking you. If you line these notes up side by side and take a look at the first letter of every line it reveals a message. Rearranging it like this gives you, 'L do you know Gods of Death love apples'. But they're obvious print numbers on the back of all these photographs, arrange it in that order you get, 'L do you know love apples Gods of Death'. That doesn't sound right and based on that, it's hard to believe that Kira would've wanted you to read it this way."</p>
      <p>"Gods of Death," Kagome mused out loud. Ryuzaki glanced at her briefly but returned to his conversation with Light. <em>"H-He's not a demon! He's a freaking Shinigami!" </em>Kagome felt her stomach drop and she was sure she turned a pale color due to Ryuk's laughter.</p>
      <p>"That's incorrect." L said. "The thing is, there were actually four photographs. When we add this one, It reads 'L do you know Gods of death who love apples have red hands'."</p>
      <p>"But seeing as I only had three photographs to work with, my deduction was perfect."</p>
      <p>"No, it wasn't. The truth is there were four of them. If you figured that out it would have been perfect. Even though you knew the message was incomplete, you decided there were only three notes. You never even considered there might be a fourth. What do you make of that?"</p>
      <p>"Well, you got me there. I didn't think about that. In any case, the likelihood this message will lead you to Kira is not very great. Besides, we all know Gods of death don't exist."</p>
      <p>"If you were me, faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt, you need to be absolutely sure?"</p>
      <p>Light took a sip of his beverage. "I would probably try to get him to say something that was never made public in any way. Something only Kira could know. Kind of like what you were doing just now."</p>
      <p>"What's incredible is that I've asked countless detectives the same question and it took most of them minutes to come up with an answer. But you, you immediately thought of a scenario in which Kira is speaking directly to the investigator." Ryuzaki said. "I'm impressed. You'll make a fine detective Light."</p>
      <p>Light smiled and let out a laugh. "But it's a bit of a double-edged sword. The more impressive my answers, the more of a suspect I've become."</p>
      <p>"Yes. It's about three percent now." Ryuzaki stated. "However, it's made me that much more determined to work with you on this investigation. You see, I'm in a position where even if you are Kira, it would still be to my benefit of having you working alongside us. Do you know why I say that?"</p>
      <p>"If I cooperate with you, there's a chance that I can help the investigation to move forward, and if I'm Kira I might reveal myself." Light set his cup on the table. "In other words, whether I'm Kira or not, you stand again either way. It's a very smart move on your part, but I think you might be getting the wrong idea. It's true that I do have an interest in the Kira case and yes detective work is a hobby of mine, but I know that I'm not Kira and I certainly don't want to be killed by him. Besides, what proof have you been able to give me that you yourself aren't Kira? I mean, it hardly seems fair for just one of us to be investigated, wouldn't you say?</p>
      <p>At this point neither of us can prove we're not Kira. However, if you are in fact L, I don't imagine it wouldn't be that hard for you to prove it to me. I think I'd be convinced to say my father or someone else from the task force headquarters was able to confirm your identity. If you can't do that, then I'm afraid I just won't be able to help you."</p>
      <p>"I don't remember saying you couldn't meet anyone from task force headquarters to verify my identity," Ryuzaki responded. "I'm currently working alongside your father, Kagome, and several senior detectives from the NPA. Now if I understand you correctly if I take you to task force headquarters, you'll help us with the investigation. Am I safe in making this assumption?" Before Light Could answer, Ryuzaki's phone rang, "Excuse me."</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki dug through his pocket to find it, as he was doing so, Light's phone rang. "Oh, there goes mine."</p>
      <p>After a moment. "Light it's your-"</p>
      <p>Light looked up with wide eyes. "My father... He had a heart attack!"</p>
      <p>
        <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The four of them sat in the room. Kagome, L, and Light sat beside Soichiro's bedside.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Yagami? Are you sure your okay?" Kagome held his hands as she spoke to Soichiro. Direct contact was the best way to channel her powers through someone. <em>"This should help with the healing process."</em></p>
      <p>"Yes Kagome, I'll be just fine." He patted her lightly on the head. "In fact, I feel better already."</p>
      <p>"So, doctors think stress is the only cause?" Light asked him.</p>
      <p>"Yeah." his father said. "To be honest, I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed, but I'll be alright. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately."</p>
      <p>"Indeed. It must've added to your stress knowing that Light is a suspect in this investigation."</p>
      <p>"You actually told my father that?" Light said.</p>
      <p>"Yes," he replied. "In fact, I've told him everything. It's true he even knows I'm L."</p>
      <p>Light looked to his father for confirmation. "That's correct. This man is L. To protect his identity, we on the task force refer to him as Ryuzaki. But make no mistake, it's him." Soichiro said to his son. "So, Ryuzaki, now that you've had the chance to talk to my son, is he cleared as a suspect?"</p>
      <p>"When I say I suspect him, you should know it's very minor. We've gone over this, but I'll explain it again. Not long ago Kira killed 12 FBI agents who came to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow those connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Raye Pember, exhibited usual behavior before he died." Ryuzaki explained to Light.</p>
      <p>Light leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I understand and I was one of the people Raye Pember was investigating before he died. It only makes sense I'd be a suspect. " He looked at Ryuzaki, "Nope. To be more precise, there is no one else you could suspect."</p>
      <p>"I find Lights deductive power to be quite impressive," Ryuzaki said. "He's always quick and to the point."</p>
      <p>"Ryuuga I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts I might have had regarding your true identity. Also, I'd like nothing more than to catch Kira and prove once and for all that I'm not him."</p>
      <p><em>"But you are Kira!" </em>Kagome wanted to scream but firmly kept her mouth shut.</p>
      <p>"No Light. "His father spoke. "This is a time in your life to be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join once you are done."</p>
      <p>"C'mon dad, what are you talking about? Who knows how many years that will take? Besides, don't you remember my promise? That if something ever happened to you, I'd find Kira and make sure he gets executed."</p>
      <p>"Light, listen to me. Kira is pure evil. We can all agree on that. But recently I've been thinking about this whole situation in a different way." he closed his eyes. "What is truly evil, is the power to kill people, and any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed. No matter how you use it, no true happiness can be obtained like that, not by killing other people."</p>
      <p>"I think your absolutely right," Ryuzaki said. "If Kira is just a normal person who somehow obtained this awful power, I would say he is cursed."</p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki, I am sorry for all this trouble, but I'll be back at work as soon as the doctors let me out of here."</p>
      <p>The door opened and the nurse walked in. "Excuse me. Visiting hours were over ten minutes ago."</p>
      <p>As the trio walked out of the hospital, Light stopped. "Ryuuga, what would it take for you to believe I am not Kira? Please! Isn't there something?"</p>
      <p>Kagome was opened her mouth to yell at Light and to tell Ryuzaki that Light was in fact Kira and he tried to kill her. However, she was interrupted.</p>
      <p>"Girl," Ryuk spoke as if knowing her intention. Her mouth snapped shut as she glared up at the Shinigami, "If you tell anyone that Light is Kira, I'll kill that guy." he pointed at L. "I can see his real name."</p>
      <p>"Do it and I'll end you," Kagome spoke under her breathe, she allowed her powers to come to the surface. Ryuk only chuckled as he returned to Light's side. Kagome knew that the Shinigami was serious and she found herself trapped. She knew who Kira was and she knew a Shinigami was helping him and yet, she couldn't say anything or Ryuzaki would be killed and it would be her fault. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. She waited for Ryuzaki in the car, tapping her finger angrily against her arm.</p>
      <p>"If you aren't Kira it won't be necessary. Let things run their course and things will be revealed."</p>
      <p>"I can't take this anymore!" Light yelled. "Put yourself in my position how do you think it feels being accused of being Kira?"</p>
      <p>"It was one of the worst feelings ever," he admitted softly.</p>
      <p>"What if you were to lock me up for one month with no TV or any kind of access to the outside world and keep a constant watch over me?" Light suggested.</p>
      <p>"That's no good. I can't do anything that would deprive you of basic human rights. And furthermore, it's complete nonsense for the investigator to take suggestions from a suspect." Ryuzaki slid into the car beside Kagome.</p>
      <p>"I understand."</p>
      <p>"Don't worry so much. Be patient It'll be apparent if you're not Kira. And listening to that conversation between you and your father, I was almost convinced you might not be him. Light. Please take good care of Mr. Yagami."</p>
      <p>"Oh and one more thing." Light leaned down in front of the car to look at L through the rolled-down window. "I know I agreed to help with the investigation, but I don't think I'll be able to do much until my father is healthy again."</p>
      <p>"Yes of course. Well then," and Watari drove up, L rolling up the window in the process. L glanced at Kagome who looked to be in deep thought. Perhaps telling Light about their non-existant relationship was getting to her?</p>
      <p>"Kagome."</p>
      <p>"Hmm?" she looked up.</p>
      <p>"Are you angry?"</p>
      <p><em>"Yes." </em>"Why would I be angry?"</p>
      <p>"For telling Light that you are my girl-" she quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks red. She was glad it was dark out.</p>
      <p>"No, I'm not angry about that. I was a little shocked, but not angry," she said as she removed her hand.</p>
      <p>"I see." She missed the smile that ghosted across his lips. Watari happened to glance back and see the ghost of a smile and was sure Ryuzaki didn't realize he was wearing it.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 (Short)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived at the hotel they were currently occupying, Kagome let out a sigh before heading to the bedroom. She face-planted into the bed and screamed into the pillows. Angry tears spilled down her face and soaked into the pillow she was screaming in. <em>"Damn you Light Yagami!"</em> she turned over on her back and covered her eyes with her arm. <em>"What do I do? If I tell Ryuzaki that Light is Kira, then Ryuzaki dies. How am I going to expose Light as Kira without directly telling anyone? Light has the advantage."</em></p><p>She decided she needed a bath. She let the water run and fill up the tub before she submerged herself in the hot water. She let out a sigh as she tried to relax, but memories of the past kept flooding her. "Why now?" As if she didn't have Kira to worry about, her memories of the feudal era were resurfacing at the worst time possible.</p><p>"Why wasn't I good enough?" She asked herself softly. "Was it because I wasn't very good at archery? Or maybe I wasn't as pretty as her." When she closed her eyes, all she could picture was Inuyasha with Kikyo. "I don't need this right now. Go away."</p><p>She stayed in the tub, submerged in her own past until the water was cold, only then did she step out of the tub and change into pajamas. As she was drying her hair, she caught her reflection in the mirror and could feel her anger rise. All she saw was Kikyo in that mirror.</p><p>The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the nearly empty suite. Watari was in the bathroom instantly and was greeted with Kagome clutching her bloody fist and a broken mirror. Ryuzaki joined him moments later.</p><p>"Watari, please take care of the glass." Ryuzaki stepped forward and gently grabbed the priestess by her arm. He led her into the living room and sat her on the couch, the first aid kit in his hand.</p><p>"What happened?" he softly urged her as he treated her hand.</p><p>"I was angry," she replied with downcast eyes. Kagome said nothing as he wrapped her hand. She quietly watched him wrap it and tie it in a small bow. "What happened?" he asked again, his eyes meeting hers.</p><p>She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "When I looked in the mirror, all I saw was <em>her</em>," she spoke. "A-and when I saw her, I got angry and punched the mirror. B-but I had no right to be mad at her. I came after she did, she was his first love, but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt when he would sneak off in the night to go see her and come back and lie about it. And it hurt when he would compare the two of us. It was always Kikyo could do this, Kikyo was better at this, if Kikyo were here... and so on."</p><p>She wiped the tears that threatened to spill over, "It's stupid to cry over something so silly. It happened so long ago. But, it still hurts." Kagome leaned forward until her head rested on his shoulder. She felt him tense for a moment before relaxing. "I stayed by his side for 2 maybe 3 years and all he could see was her."</p><p>"Kagome is Kagome." Ryuzaki hesitated but brought his hand up to run his fingers through her silky raven hair. Kagome looked up, meeting Ryuzaki's stunned gaze at the sudden fierceness in her eyes.</p><p>"Ryuzaki, I'll do everything I can to protect you from Kira. You have my word." She smiled at him. "Thank you for your kind words. I really needed to hear that." she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He froze, not really knowing how to react. Ryuzaki was not experienced with women. "Thank you so much, Ryuzaki." She pulled away from him and stood up. "I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. Goodnight."</p><p>He nodded as she left, not really having much to say. Kagome spared him one last glance before disappearing in the bedroom. <em>"Maybe, I can move on from Inuyasha."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>A few days passed and Soichiro was still in the hospital, <em>"Probably for the best at the moment,"</em> Kagome thought as she looked at a copy of a missing report of a woman named Naomi Misara. <em>"Engaged to Raye Penber, former FBI agent." </em>She zoned in on the conversation taking place about her.</p>
      <p>"Regarding Naomi Misara's disappearance, shouldn't we open an investigation in this matter?" Ukita was asking Ryuzaki as she entered the room and sat beside the young adult.</p>
      <p>"If we do, it should be coordinated separately from the Kira case. Also, we'll have to use police sketches instead of photos." Ryuzaki explained to the group.</p>
      <p>"We're talking about someone who's been missing for four months. Chances are she's probably dead." Aizawa stated as a matter of fact.</p>
      <p>"If you're right about that, I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet. If we did, it might provide us with some much needed physical evidence."</p>
      <p>"You mentioned that she would probably be trying to catch Kira, no?" At the nod of Ryuzaki's head, she continued, "What if, she found something and Kira just got to her first?"</p>
      <p>Before anyone could answer, Watari stormed into the room. "Ryuzaki, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV."</p>
      <p>The group crowded around the television to hear the broadcast currently playing.</p>
      <p>"In other words, all of the reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages. Aside from that, we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you this is not a hoax and Sakura TV is not airing this tape for the purpose of sensationalism."</p>
      <p><em>"That damn Light Yagami." </em>She let out a low growl as she glared at the TV.</p>
      <p>"Four days ago, our program director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination, there could be no doubt that these are from Kira himself. The first tape we received contained a prediction regarding the time of death of two suspected criminals who recently been arrested. And as predicted, the exact time that Kira had been specified, both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday. Kira has instructed us to air this second tape today at exactly 5:59 PM. And we do intend to comply with his demand. This tape should offer proof of his powers of predicting yet another death. Beyond that, we understand it contains a message to all the people of the world from Kira."</p>
      <p>"This as to be another fake, don't you think?" Ukita looked to L for answers.</p>
      <p>"I doubt it," Matsuda answered. "I'm pretty sure even Sakura TV wouldn't stick that low."</p>
      <p>"And now, the video." The screen switched so Kira's name was shown in the screen. "I am Kira. If this video was aired on April 18, at exactly 5:59 P, the time now is 5:59.47...48...49. Please change the channel to Taikyo TV. The anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly six o'clock."</p>
      <p>"Change it." L demanded. And so they did just in time to see the dead body of Kazuhiko Hibma.</p>
      <p>"How could he!" Ukita narrowed his eyes at the T.V. Kagome bit her lip as she stared at the man sitting lifelessly in his chair.</p>
      <p>"Change the channel back."</p>
      <p>And it was back on the screen with Kira's name on it.</p>
      <p>"And I need you to bring another T.V. Watari! Make it one, no two!" Ryuzaki all but demanded.</p>
      <p>"Yes." Watari did as he was instructed and brought two televisions in the room, Kagome snagged the remotes from Aizawa before he could get ahold of them. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Hibima continued to insist on the air that Kira was evil. This is his punishment. There will be another victim. The target is NHN TV Commentator Mr. Seiji Kumaizumi. He has continued to commend me. He is to appear live."</p>
      <p>"Change it to channel 24." Kagome, now in charge of the remote, did exactly that. It was the same as before. The man Kira had mentioned was now dead. "Change it back."</p>
      <p>"I trust you now believe that I'm Kira."</p>
      <p>"Something terrible will happen if we don't stop this broadcast!" Kagome was quick to jump to her feet and spring into action as well as Matsuda.</p>
      <p>"Get Sakura TV on the line!"</p>
      <p>"It's no good," Aizawa said. "No one I know at the station has their cell phone on."</p>
      <p>"The lines at the station are all busy."</p>
      <p>Kagome was slipping on her shoes as they struggled to reach someone at the T.V. station "I'll run down there as fast as I can."</p>
      <p>"It's too dangerous! Kira could kill you!" Matsuda grabbed a hold of her arm as she made a run to leave the room.</p>
      <p>Kagome smiled at him. "No, he can't." She tugged her arm free and shot out the door. All that running she did in Feudal Japan really paid off.</p>
      <p>Ukita ran to the door Kagome had just left from. "I'll go with her and stop it at the source!"</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Everyone, please listen to me. I don't want to kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice. I consider the police as allies, and not my enemy."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kagome ran as fast as her legs would allow her too. Sakura TV was a little further than she had imagined, but she continued to run. Not long, she heard a police siren and a vehicle stopped beside her and the door was swung open</p>
      <p>"Get in," Ukita said. Kagome wasted no time in getting in the door and closing it. The message Kira sent, played everywhere.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I intend to create a world without evil, if everyone cooperates, this will be simple. If no one tries to catch me, the innocent will not die. Even if you don't agree with me, keep your sentiments to yourself. Do not broadcast it. And I won't kill you. Please be patient. I will create a better world for everyone. I will change this tainted world into a new one where only kind people live. Imagine it. The police and I will create..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ukita skid the car to a stop in front of the television center. Kagome jumped out and headed straight for the doors. Kagome tried to open it. "It's locked!"</p>
      <p>Ukita pounded on the door. "This is the police!" The cop inside shook their head.</p>
      <p>Ukita pulled out his gun, ready to shoot through the window, but stopped. Kagome turned to stare at him with wide eyes. "Ukita!" she screamed as he dropped to the ground clutching his chest. Kagome dropped by his side.</p>
      <p>Kagome grit her teeth as tears spilled from her eyes. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed. "Damn it. I'm sorry I couldn't save you!"</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I want the police to tell me whether or not they will help me create a new world. Please make an announcement on the six o'clock news in four days. I have prepared a video for whichever answer you choose."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kagome's cell phone rang. With a sniffle, she answered it. "Hello?"</p>
      <p>"Kagome, move!" yelled the voice of Soichiro Yagami. Kagome looked up to see a large vehicle heading straight for the entrance. With a squeak, she threw Ukita's body to one side and rolled away from the vehicle just as it smashed through the building.</p>
      <p>"Where is the studio where they're airing the Kira video!?" Kagome smiled as she ran after Soichiro who charged into the studio. "This is the police! Stop this program! Stop the Kira tape right now!"</p>
      <p><em>"H-he's scary when he's angry." </em>Kagome thought as she stood in the doorway.</p>
      <p>"W-wait a second detective! If we stop this, we'll be killed by Kira!"</p>
      <p>"Shut up!" Soichiro pulled out a gun. "If you give them to me now, you won't be killed now."</p>
      <p>"What do you think you're doing? Are you out of your mind?"</p>
      <p>"All of this is happening because you're treating Kira like some kind of celebrity! Don't you think it serves you right? Give me all the copies of your tapes! Don't try anything funny!"</p>
      <p>"He's no pushover..."</p>
      <p>"I'll give the tapes to you! So, please stop waving that gun around! You've got a crazy look in your eyes."</p>
      <p>Soichiro pulled out his cellphone after he acquired the tapes. "Quickly! Get me Ryuzaki!" Kagome quickly stood beside Soichiro and leaned up so she could hear their conversation.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"It's me. Mr. Yagami, so that was you in the police van?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Yes," he answered. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I've confiscated all the tapes. I'll bring them to you."</p>
      <p>
        <em>"How are you doing? Ms. Higurashi is with you, yes?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>"I'm more than fine. I've never felt more energetic in my life. Kagome is with me and is unharmed. She says hello. So, what should I do? I think going out from the front would be dangerous. But maybe I'll be alright in that van."</p>
      <p>"Give me the tapes Soichiro," Kagome said. "Kira can't kill me. He's already tried doing so. I can safely walk out of this building and not be harmed."</p>
      <p>"Mr. Yagami, wait five minutes then just come out of the front entrance."</p>
      <p>"Just come out of the front entrance?" he repeated. He handed the tapes to Kagome who gladly accepted them. For a moment she thought about running to HQ on foot, but that was a long run. Five minutes passed and the two of them walked outside the building. Outside the building was a line of police officers wearing masks and holding riot gear.</p>
      <p>"Make sure there are no gaps, do not reveal your faces! We know Kira is not in the building, he is outside!"</p>
      <p>A car was waiting for the two of them and Kagome couldn't but let a sigh of relief pass over her lips. Kagome climbed in the back of the vehicle giving the man waiting for them her thanks. Soichiro placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you. I'll drive myself."</p>
      <p>"I understand," the man closed the door behind Kagome as Soichiro climbed in the driver's seat and they were off.</p>
      <p>Watari was there waiting for the two of them, he assisted Soichiro back to the room, Kagome trailing behind them with the tapes in her hand.</p>
      <p>"Welcome back, Chief Yagami." Aizawa greeted.</p>
      <p>"Kagome! You're alright!" Matsuda brought her into a bone-crushing hug. "We've been worried sick about you! Even Ryuzaki was concerned." Kagome laughed as he went on about how worried he had been when she took off. "I thought you were going to be killed by Kira!"</p>
      <p>"Ryuzazi, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit I got a little bit carried away," Soichiro confessed. "Here these are all the tapes and envelope. Everything Kira sent to the station is in here." he handed the bag off to Ryuzaki.</p>
      <p>"I can't thank you enough," he said as he took the bag from him.</p>
      <p>Watari guided Soichiro to the couch, "I think I better rest for a bit,"</p>
      <p>"We're all glad to see you are still alive and well," Ryuzaki said.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Aizawa, can you please take this to the crime lab?" he handed the bag to him</p>
      <p>"I have a lot of contacts in the lab. I'll be sure to check this out thoroughly."</p>
      <p>"Please do. I shall check the content of the duplicate tapes."</p>
      <p>Kagome sprawled across the other couch that was not being preoccupied. Ryuzaki sat in front of the couch so he was back was facing her. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him.</p>
      <p>"You have nothing to be sorry for."</p>
      <p>"I couldn't save Ukita and now he's dead," Kagome whispered as she gripped the blanket she had covered herself with. Tears threatened to fall.</p>
      <p>"It was not you who killed Ukita, Kira is the one at fault here." Kagome didn't respond, she allowed sleep to take over her tired body. It seemed like the events of what had just transpired had finally caught up with her.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"They're very interesting." Ryuzaki was saying as Kagome woke from her slumber the next day.</p>
      <p>"If the police had said yes and cooperated with Kira, tape number three was to be aired. If it was no, number four was to be aired. Tape three details the conditions for cooperation. Basically, to broadcast more criminals. Especially those who had hurt people or criminals who had abused those weaker than they are. Regardless of how severe their crimes were. And Kira would play the judge in all of this. Furthermore, as proof that the police are cooperating, he said he wanted the top brass from the NPA and L to appear on TV and announce that they will cooperate with him. In other words, have the top brass and I show our faces so if we do anything suspicious, he can kill us." Ryuzaki explained to those in the room.</p>
      <p>"So, what if we had answered no?"</p>
      <p>"Basically the same thing just expressed differently. Mr. Yagami, the answer is 'no' of course. Please allow Sakura TV to air the fourth video."</p>
      <p>
        <strong>(Later that day)</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"I think it is unfortunate that your answer is no. The police have answered that they still wish to fight me. So I will first take the life of the director-general of the NPA. Or, I may take the life of L who is leading the investigation. The director-general or L? Who will you hand out as a sacrifice for not cooperating to create a peaceful world? Please decide in four days."</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki. It's just as you thought. Leaders of several countries have talked and decided they want the real L to appear on TV." Soichiro said as he entered the room and sat down.</p>
      <p>Ryuzaki sipped his tea. "That would be the most right and reasonable choice. Well, we still have three days, so let's think of a measure to prevent all that. It would annoy me," Ryuzaki took a bit of a slice of cake that was sitting on the table in front of him. "If I'm killed by someone who's jumped on Kira's bandwagon."</p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki what do you mean?" Soichiro asked him.</p>
      <p>Kagome really wanted to slap him at that moment. <em>"How dare he talk like that!"</em></p>
      <p>"There is a high possibility that this Kira is fake," Ryuzaki said. "No, we should call him the Second Kira.</p>
      <p>"Another Kira," Kagome let out a sigh. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine.</p>
      <p>"The second Kira?</p>
      <p>Aizawa looked up at L. "W-why do you think there's a second Kira? Please, explain it to us."</p>
      <p>"First of all, there are the predicted victims. They were used to convince the TV station employees that he's Kira. Those two victims were only featured in woman's magazines and on daytime talk shows. The real Kira has no need to prove himself with such insignificant people. But in the Second Kira's view, he couldn't use a criminal that the real Kira might kill before his prediction."</p>
      <p>"Ryuzaki, what are the chances that there is a Second Kira?" Soichiro questioned.</p>
      <p>"This time it's more than a 70% chance. I don't like the way he does things. It's not like Kira."</p>
      <p>"Not like Kira?" Matsuda looked at L in question.</p>
      <p>"Kira has always avoided innocent victims, aside from those who have tried to catch him. If we catch one Kira, I think we'll get a hint as to how to catch the other. Mr. Yagami. May I ask your son to cooperate in this investigation." L looked to Soichiro.</p>
      <p>"Does this mean he's no longer a suspect?"</p>
      <p>"No, I can't say that he's been cleared, but I could use his deductive skills. "</p>
      <p>"If my son wants to cooperate with you, I have no reason to stop you."</p>
      <p>"Thank you. But, please keep it a secret that this current Kira might be a fake. Please make it seem like we're chasing the same, Kira."</p>
      <p>Kagome stared at L with wide eyes. Have Light... Work on the investigation? Does Ryuzaki have a death wish? She didn't want him to meet the same fate Ukita had. At that moment, Kagome vowed she would do her best to keep Light Yagami or anyone else from taking Ryuzaki's s life. She swore on the Shikon Jewel that hung around her neck.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hated him. She hated everything about him. She hated the fact that he seemed so perfect when he was really rotten on the inside. To everyone else, he was the perfect human being with no flaws, but they couldn't see his aura or the damn shinigami that followed him wherever he went.</p><p>"Thank you Light," Ryuzaki said as the two of them shook hands. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Working with Light was going to take a lot of self-control from her.</p><p>"Not at all," he responded. "After all, I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuuga."</p><p>"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here," he said.</p><p>"I'm Matsui."</p><p>"Aihara."</p><p>"And I'm Asahi." His father said.</p><p>His honey-brown eyes clashed with Kagome's chocolate brown ones. A smirk found its way onto her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Kagome Higurashi." For a moment, it seemed as if he was glaring at her. He had his usual smile on his face, but his eyes told a different story. Like a warning.</p><p>"Yes, of course. Perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?" Turning to Ryuzaki.</p><p>"Yes, please do. To keep things simple from this point on, I'll call you Light." With that, introductions were over. "Ok, let's get down to work. You can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the TV station but were never aired. For security reasons, you're not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here."</p><p>"I understand." Light nodded and followed Ryuzaki.</p><p>"We'll begin now." L clicked on the TV and allowed Light to do his thing.</p><p>Kagome left the room. If she had to be in the same room as that bastard for any longer, she'd kill him. She sat on the couch, staring out the window, lost in her thoughts<em>. "With Light here, that means he now has access to all their information concerning the Kira case. That also means, the chances of him actually killing Ryuzaki rises." </em>Kagome brought her thumb to her lip and began chewing on her nail. "Kira needs a name and a face to kill. He has one of the two, a face. How does he plan on getting his real name?" She felt herself begin to panic.<em> "Calm down, Kagome. You still have time</em>." She glanced in the other room at Ryuzaki, <em>"But how much time...?"</em></p><p>
  <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
</p><p>"So, what do you make up this Light?" Ryuzaki asked him after Light had finished the video recordings. His finger went to his mouth. "Have you come to any conclusions?"</p><p>Kagome watched as Light stood up. "It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power."</p><p><em>"Of course he'd come to the same conclusion as L because he is the first Kira and never sent those." </em>she rolled her eyes. Light Yagami pissed her off in every aspect.</p><p>"With Kira's power?" his father exclaimed, "But what do you mean by that Light?"</p><p>Light pointed at the television. "At the very least, I'd say this tape was created by the Kira we're familiar with. It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings. And since we've established that he needs a name and face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two officers right outside the television station like that."</p><p>"I-it's the same..." Aizawa, or Aihara, mumbled.</p><p>"That's almost exactly as L... I mean Ryuzaki said it." Matsui said.</p><p>"I think you're exactly right about that," Ryuzaki spoke. "We also believe this is the work of a second Kira."</p><p>"So, you knew about this all along Ryuuga... Sorry, Ryuzaki?" Light crossed his arms over his chest. "Which means this was just another one of your tests?"</p><p>"It wasn't my intention to test you," he admitted. "The truth is, if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira, It wouldn't be too convincing. But the fact that we both came to the same name conclusion makes a theory that much more believable. As expected, you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help. It's decided then, first, we must focus on stopping this copy cat. From what we've seen, he sympathizes with the real Kira but clearly lacks his sophistication. I think he might even be willing to obey the original. if so, we could lure him into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira."</p><p>"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You literally took the words right out of my mouth."</p><p>"Oh, and Light? I would like you to play the part of the real Kira." Ryuzaki said. Kagome found a smirk form on her face as his eyes widened.</p><p>"Huh? Me as Kira?" Light gave him a shocked look and Kagome almost laughed aloud. Almost.</p><p>"Yes, you're the only one I can think of that could pull something like this off. At any rate, we don't have time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evening's national news?" Ryuzaki asked.</p><p>Kagome's attention snapped to Ryuk who began laughing. He was such a distraction. After all, he was not human, ugly too, and rather large and gothic looking. But, she did have to admit this situation was humorous.</p><p>Kagome turned her attention to Ryuzaki. She had no idea what was going through his head, but deep down she had a feeling that he believes that Light was Kira. He just needed evidence to prove that he was. And now he also has a second Kira to deal with.</p><p>A little while later, Light presented his letter to Kira. "Ryuzaki is this okay? I think I managed to make it believable."</p><p>Ryuzaki looked over the note, holding it by the corners using only his index finger and thumb. "I think you've done an excellent job with this. However, if we don't omit the part that says 'you're free to kill L' then I'm going to end up dead." He looked down at Light.</p><p>Kagome approached Light, "Yes, that would be quite a problem if Ryuzaki were to die because of you." The outer iris of her eye glowed a pink color and for once, Light felt fear creep inside him as she stepped back to stand behind Ryuzaki and continue to glare at him.</p><p>Light let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry, I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured if I was him I'd probably demand that you be killed. " Light leaned back in the chair, his hands resting behind his head. "I was improvising. Feel free to change it to whatever you like."</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Lowly she spoke to the shinigami. "If you make any attempts to kill Ryuzaki, I'll purify your ugly ass." and she turned and stormed out of the room. Ryuk watched her go, a little scared of the small human girl. If looks could kill, Light would most definitely be dead.</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>"Okay Aihara, the script is ready, I'll leave it to you."</p><p>"Alright.</p><p>
  <strong>(Timeskip)</strong>
</p><p>Everyone gathered around L who was seated in front of the television. Kagome stood beside him, focused on the screen in front of her.</p><p>"And now a shocking announcement. In response to the frightening Kira video aired on Sakura T.V. only a few days ago, an anonymous individual has contacted us claiming to be the real Kira. In short, he has demanded this network, as well as several others, that we air the message you are now about to see. I would also like to mention that the NPA has permitted us to air this video. Is this the real Kira? No one knows for sure. But we can only hope this video will provide us with some much-needed answers." They then began to play the message.</p><p>
  <strong>(Timeskip)</strong>
</p><p><em>"How in the hell am I going to deal with both Light and this other person? And does this other person have a shinigami as well!? Gah! This is so frustrating! Dealing with demons and Naraku were much easier than this!" </em>Kagome hadn't moved from her spot even after the video had ended.</p><p>"Ryuzaki we have a reply," Watari spoke from the laptop. "From the second Kira."</p><p>"That was quick," Kagome muttered.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Really?" Matsuda said.</p><p>"I'll be bringing over the envelope and tape that we received but in the meantime, I'm streaming a copy of the video so you can view it on your end. Everyone gathered around L and the laptop as the video popped up.</p><p>"Mr. Kira, thank you for your reply. I will do as you say."</p><p>"Wow!" Matsuda voiced.</p><p>"We did it," Soichiro said.</p><p>"How submissive." Kagome snickered.</p><p>"I want to meet you," the video continued. "I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't try to kill you. Please don't worry."</p><p>"The eyes...?" Kagome glanced at Light and then back to the screen. <em>"What the hell is this guy talking about?"</em></p><p>"He just said that he didn't have 'the eyes' didn't he? What could that mean?"</p><p>"Please tell me how I can meet you without the police finding out. When we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other."</p><p>"Shinigami!" Aihara and Matsui repeated.</p><p>Before any more words could be spoken, Ryuzaki threw his hands in the air and screamed, his chair tipping over in the process. Kagome growled as she bit the nail of her thumb. <em>"Two shinigamis', huh. I'm sure Midoriko could kill a Shinigami, but what about me? Would I able to kill a shinigami?"</em></p><p>"Ryuzaki!' Aihara and Matsui were by his side in a second's notice. "Is he alright?"</p><p>Ryuzaki sat up. "Sh-shinigami...?" He stared at the screen with wide eyes. "Am I supposed to believe that? Shinigami actually exist?"</p><p>"That's impossible!" Matsui commented.</p><p>"They obviously don't exist," Aihara reassured.</p><p>"Yes, that's right Ryuzaki, listen to yourself. Of course, shinigami don't exist." Ryuzaki looked back at Light.</p><p>"You're probably right, but I remember Kira had those prisoners write something suggesting the existence of shinigami," Ryuzaki explained.</p><p>"That's not true," Kagome muttered, however, her words fell on deaf ears.</p><p>"So based on that fact, perhaps we're dealing with the same person after all. That would defiantly explain why we're hearing the same words." Soichiro said.</p><p>"I don't think so," Light looked at his father. "Because if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he would have responded to our video in the first place. And why would he agree to let L live after going through all the trouble of getting him to appear on TV? The real Kira wants him dead, so it doesn't make sense."</p><p>"Then maybe there's some other connection between the real one and this new one," Aihara suggested. "They could have already met and decided to use the word shinigami as a way to confuse us."</p><p>"No, I'd say that's unlikely." Ryuzaki picked his chair back off the ground, sparing Kagome a glance, before seating himself in it. "It's as Light says, if the two Kira's were connected, I don't think the impostor would be so willing to give up on his plan to kill me. All of this suggests to me, is that the copycat has his own agenda and is acting independently from the first. I believe his actual motivation is to meet the original."</p><p>"I think you're right." Light agreed. "He's acting out of interest in Kira. The word shinigami could very well reference to some other killing power. Saying we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other, probably means they confirmed their identities by somehow demonstrating their ability to kill."</p><p>"Yes, that's it. Based on their messages, we can assume that the word shinigami most hold some other meaning that only the real Kira and the second Kira are aware of. Now we just have to figure convince this copy cat to tell us what that is." Ryuzaki said.</p><p>"So, will you respond and force him to be more specific? We have to be careful how we handle this. We can't make it too obvious that we're asking, otherwise, he'll realize we're not Kira."</p><p>"No from now on, it's best we leave it up to the two Kira's."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Aihara questioned.</p><p>"I imagined that the second Kira is probably quite satisfied with the current situation now that he's received a televised response. He sent a message to get Kira's attention and as far as he knows, he now has it. Also, there's that word he used. One only the two of them would understand. We'll arrange to have this reply by broadcast today on Sakura six o'clock news. Naturally, this will be of interest to Kira and he'll follow this exchange between the copycat and the one we've invented. Now if I were Kira himself, my priority to prevent this impostor from coming into contact with the police. This is good for us because it means that the real Kira will feel pressure to respond this time."</p><p>"Okay. Let's say that he doesn't respond, then what do we do?" Aihara asked.</p><p>Ryuzaki tapped his leg. "Yes. I've been thinking about what the second Kira might do if he gets no response. For one, he might reveal more information that he knows Kira wants kept secret, to pressure him into the meeting, of course, that would make Kira nervous. It could be interesting. And what would be more interesting is if Kira's sent a message of his own to keep this from happening. Ideally, this could provide us with the physical evidence we'll need to build a case against him. In the meantime, let's gather all the information we can on the copy cat."</p><p>Kagome was quick to leave the room. She headed straight for her bedroom that she was given while she stayed with them. She could leave and go home any time she wanted, according to Watari. But what Watari and Ryuzaki didn't know was she was already in too deep, trying to protect L from being killed by Kira. Kagome paced back and forth in front of her bed, mumbling to herself. "Not good. Not good at all." Too busy panicking about her current situation, she didn't hear the knock on her door, nor that it began to open. "And here I thought traveling through Feudal Japan and killing demons was difficult."</p><p>Ryuzaki stopped his advance. He was concerned for the girl, seeing how her reaction was quite similar to his own, only she didn't make a scene as he had. The panicked look in her eyes brought on a whole new set of questions and he was going to get answers. And now he was hearing talk about demons? Quietly he closed the door and opened the laptop screen. In the search bar, Ryuzaki typed the words demons and clicked on the first link. The information he was given was practically useless.</p><p><em>"How are Demons, Feudal Japan, and Kagome Higurashi all connected." </em>he thought as he brought her thumb to his lip. Closing the lid, he decided to go ask her. Knocking again, this time louder than before, he entered when she permitted him.</p><p>Kagome was a lot more calmer this time around. She had forced herself to sit down and take a deep breath. Panicking wasn't going to solve anything. She smiled at Ryuzaki. "What can I do for you?" she patted the spot beside her.</p><p>"I came by earlier and overheard you speaking to yourself." Ryuzaki sat down beside her. Kagome stiffened slightly. "I did a little research and now I am curious. How are you connected to Feudal Japan and Demons? You talked as if you were there in that time period, which would also be impossible seeing as how you are sitting in front of me still young and beautiful."</p><p>Kagome blushed. <em>"B-beautiful?" </em>she shook her head forced the thought to the side. "Well, you're getting slightly warmer, not by much I must admit."</p><p>"Let's make an exchange." He suggested after a moment of silence between the two of them.</p><p>"An exchange?"</p><p>Yes, you tell me this well-guarded secret and I will tell you mine." he never broke eye contact with her and she found she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.</p><p>"Your secret...?" She whispered.</p><p>"Yes, mine. And knowing it is quite a big deal seeing as how only you and Watari would know."</p><p>Kagome sighed. "I can't tell you. It's nothing personal, but I fear you may not believe me and think I've gone mad. However, the only thing I can give you is a hint, hopefully, with that smart brain of yours, you'll be able to connect the dots. Think of this as a challenge." She winked at him and smiled. "Now, if accepting this, I can understand why you wouldn't tell me your secret."</p><p>"I see," he thought for a moment. "I accept."</p><p>"The Shikon Jewel and its final guardian."</p><p>"I believe I am not too familiar with the Shikon Jewel and its origins. I do know that it is a very powerful jewel. But, a deal is a deal." he gave her a serious look. "It is very important you not tell anyone this secret. My life depends on it. Should you come across someone trying to find out, you must not let anyone know."</p><p>"I-I promise," she held out her pinky. He stared at it before bringing his hand up and wrapping his pinky finger around hers at the same moment he pulled her closer to his body and whispered one word to her. "Lawliet." and then he removed himself and quickly left the room.</p><p>Her heart pounded in her chest as she left to sit there and ponder what that meant exactly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sat on the edge of the bed, lost in her thoughts. "<em>Lawliet</em>." she silently mused. Obviously, it wasn't to be spoken out loud or around the others. That much was clear. So what exactly did that mean? <em>"His life depends on it..."</em></p><p>A few days passed and as Kagome was enjoying her dinner one evening after the rest of the task force had left she had her eyes narrowed at Ryuzaki who was focused on his strawberry cake Watari had brought him. "Is there something bothering you?" Ryuzaki asked her, his eyes not leaving the giant strawberry that sat atop the slice of cake. "You've been staring at me for quite a long time now." Of course, he'd know she was staring at him.</p><p>Kagome blushed and quickly looked away. "It's nothing," she grumbled.</p><p>He spun around in his chair and stared directly at her. "I did do some research on the Shikon jewel you mentioned. I will admit, I was quite interested in the tale. However, the origins of the jewel are hardly mention and gave vague information. After the jewel was restored, it mysteriously disappeared along with its guardians. Soon after, demons either died our or blended in with human society."</p><p>Kagome wanted to slap him. Anyone could figure it out by this point, but maybe it was the fact that it seems so unrealistic and he didn't think it was even possible. Just how he thought that Shinigami didn't exist and yet there was one in the room nearly every day. "You're the world's greatest detective and can solve anything that is thrown at you." Kagome pointed her fork at him. "You are L!"</p><p>And she froze as something hit her. "Wait..."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?"</p><p>"That thing you told me the other day..." she looked around the room and saw no one other than herself and Ryuzaki. "Was that... Your real name?" he smiled at her. "Lawliet," she whispered.</p><p>"You're a smart girl. I knew you'd figure it out."</p><p>Kagome gave him a shocked look. "B-but, why? I-I don't understand."</p><p>"When I die, I want someone other than Watari to remember me as me. Not as L or Ryuzaki." he admitted softly. He brought his thumb to his lip and looked away from her shocked gaze.</p><p>Kagome felt the tears in her eyes as she silently stood from the table and approached him. She hesitated as he brought his dark eyes back to her and raised an eyebrow. He tensed as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. She felt honored that he would trust her with something so important. She pulled away and sat down on the couch, her eyes locked with his and she took a deep breath.</p><p>"On my 15th birthday, my cat had wandered into the old well house on my family shrine. A centipede demon burst from the well and grabbed me, pulling me inside and 500 years into the past, screaming about something called the Shikon jewel. She attacked again this time she bit my side and tore something from my body. The Shikon Jewel." To show him proof she lifted her shirt where the scar was. "I released a half-demon named Inuyasha from a tree he had been sealed to for 50 years and he killed the centipede demon. However, later on, after I lost the jewel, a crow swallowed it and attacked a village boy. I used its foot, which was drawn to the jewel, to kill it, however in the process, I shattered the jewel and its shard spread all across feudal Japan."</p><p>Ryuzaki stayed silent as he listened to her tale. She told him everything about her adventures and her friends. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kaeda, Kouga, Ayame. She told him how she fell in love with Inuyasha and how each time he went to Kikyo and how he always compared her to the undead priestess. Everything. Not a single detail was left out.</p><p>In the end, the two of them were silent for a while. "If you don't believe me, I completely understand," she said.</p><p>"It is hard to believe," he said to her, "But I do believe you.</p><p>She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, for listening and believing me."</p><p>Ryuzaki stood up to return to his chair and continue with the investigation when a hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. "Yes?" He looked down at her to see she was looking at the couch.</p><p>"Did... Did you mean what you said... the other day?"</p><p>"I said a lot of things the other day."</p><p>She swallowed the forming lump in her throat, "A-about me..."</p><p>It clicked. "Being young and beautiful?" he finished her sentence and she nodded her head, refusing to meet his eyes. "I meant it. After all, anyone could see that you are a stunning young woman." she let go of his wrist and exited the room.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
</p><p>After that, the next day was kind of awkward for her. She avoided Ryuzaki's gaze at all cost and ignored the bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't think straight anymore.</p><p>As she walked into the room, she saw Soichiro make a quick phone call to Light updating him about a second message and a journal, they waited for Light to appear.</p><p>"He wanted the journal shown on TV?" Light questioned once he entered the room. His father held up a piece of paper. Her anger spiked of course as soon as she sensed his presence.</p><p>"Yes, this is it." He handed it to Light.</p><p>"2006? These entries were last year." He commented.</p><p>Ryuzaki was the one who spoke this time. "Please, took a look at the entry he made on the 30th."</p><p>Light scanned the paper and read the entry. "Confirmed our shinigami at the Tokyo Dome."</p><p>Ryuk laughed as he looked over Light's shoulder at the slip of paper. Kagome's eye twitched. That damn shinigami sure was annoying. She couldn't wait until she got the chance to purify his ass. Oh yes, victory would be sweet.</p><p>"What do you think?" Ryuzaki asked suddenly beside Light. "Is it real?"</p><p>"At this point in time, all I can say for sure is he must be stupid." Light said.</p><p>"Yeah, I agree." Matsuda agreed. "I mean it's completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the home game."</p><p>"Doesn't he understand what would happen if we aired this message?" Soichiro chimed in. "It would create an immediate panic and the game would have to be canceled."</p><p>"To be honest, it's so stupid." Ryuzaki shoved a piece of chocolate into his mouth. "I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore." The said detective made his way over to his chair and sat back down and continued. "If we make the diary public, then we'll be forced to make some kind of televised announcement canceling the game on the 30th. But, if we don't broadcast it, we can't be sure the second Kira won't do anything."</p><p>"Won't canceling the game make him angry?" Matsuda asked as he and the others sat on the surrounding couches. "There's no telling what he'll do."</p><p>"Frankly that's not a big concern. From what we've witnessed it's safe to say that the second Kira admires the real one. He gave his word to the Kira we invented that he'd refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that. I say we make it public and we air an announcement canceling the game. At the same time, we'll announce that on May 30th, we're going to set up checkpoints on all roads leading to the Tokyo Dome. And finally, we'll send a response from our invented Kira, something like 'I understand and I agree to meet you there.'" Ryuzaki took a sip from his teacup.</p><p>Kagome wasn't really inclined to throw her opinion out. Sometimes she would, but most of the time she kept quiet and listened. The only reason she was here was because she had been attacked directly by Kira and survived. Watari and Ryuzaki had told her, if she wanted to, she could leave and return to her family, however, Kagome had grown attached to Ryuzaki and found herself not wanting to leave. She wanted to stay here, beside him. She wanted to protect him from Kira. And she yet found had not found a way to protect him. If Light, or even Ryuk, use whatever it is they used to attempt to take his life, it would succeed, seeing as how Ryuzaki had no spiritual powers. <em>"The question now is how do I keep their weird power from reaching Ryuzaki...?"</em></p><p>"Ryuzaki you don't honestly expect him to go there if we set up checkpoints around the dome do you?"</p><p>"I don't that that Kira would even consider it, but it's possible the other one might. It all depends on how stupid he really is. However, assuming he's not actually the idiot we think he is, there could be another message hidden in this diary. One that's not so obvious. If there's a message here written in some code that only people who have this shinigami power can understand, there'd be no way for me to decipher it. Still, it would only make sense for us to look into all of the places that were mentioned in the journal. 22nd, he's meeting a friend in Aoyama, 24th meeting another friend in Shibuya, we have to be prepared for the possibility that all of our efforts will be fruitless. Keep an eye out for people with notebooks in Aoyama and people in clothing stores in Shibuya." Ryuzaki set the Diary page on the table. "All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya and hope we might catch them someway. We should also arrange to have some undercover officers in both locations on these dates."</p><p>Matsuda smiled. "I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya since I blend in with the crowd there ya know?"</p><p>"I'll go too." Light suggested.</p><p>"But Light," Soichiro began to protest.</p><p>"I'll be alright, don't worry." Light reassured his father. "Aoyama and Shibuya are places I'd go anyway. Not to mention, out of all of us, I'd probably look the most natural hanging out with Matsui there. Besides, the second Kira will be there looking for Kira, not for the police."</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>(Timeskip)</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>Kagome sighed as she poked at her slice of cake. She had only taken two bites out of it. Ryuzaki was sitting beside her, a fork hanging out of his mouth, browsing the internet. There wasn't much to do until Light and Matsuda returned. "Are you going to finish that?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and slide the cake in front of her. Kagome watched him browse the internet on anything about Kira. An ad on the side of the page caught her attention. Not the Ad itself, but the being in the Ad. Ryuzaki scrolled down before she could examine the figure more closely.</p><p>"Scroll back up," she demanded.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>Kagome pushed his rollie chair out of the way and scrolled up back to the Ad displayed on the side of the article he was reading. "You have got to be kidding me!" she shrieked. Clicking the ad, it comes to the homepage of one of the largest business corporation in Japan. She scrolled down to the bottom of the page to the contact information.</p><p>"What are doing?" Ryuzaki asked from beside her.</p><p>Kagome ignored him as she whipped her phone out and dialed the number. It rang a few times before a woman answered the phone.</p><p>"Taisho Corps, this is Ayame speaking, how can I help you?"</p><p>"I need to speak to your boss."</p><p>"I'm sorry he's in a very important meeting right now, call back tomorrow, and we-"</p><p>"Listen, lady. I need to speak to him right now. It's very important!"</p><p>"As I said, he's in a meeting and unavailable. I can schedule you an app-"</p><p>Kagome snapped her phone shut and let out a tsk. "Where's Watari?"</p><p>"Watari went to the bakery for me," Ryuzaki answered her. "Where are you going?" he asked as she put her shoes on.</p><p>"I'll be back in a few hours." Kagome wasn't sure if Ryuzaki had her number or not but she scribbled it down anyway and quickly left the hotel, calling for a taxi. She gave the driver the location and off he went. On the ride there she made sure she hid her aura, knowing him he'd know who she was before she even entered the building.</p><p>It took all but 20 minutes to get to the building she was looking for. She thanked the taxi man and stormed inside the building and quickly scanned the area. Her eyes landed on an elevator and she pressed the button. "Which floor would Sesshomaru be on?" She thought as she looked at the buttons. Before Kagome could decide a man entered the elevator with her and pressed the button for the 17th floor, completely ignoring her.</p><p>"Yes, I'm on my way to the meeting right now." the man said into his cell phone. The man had his hair tied back just like Kouga had in the past. In fact, he resembled the wolf demon quite a lot. Kagome stared at him as he kept his gaze on the doors of the elevator. He either didn't know she was staring at him or didn't care. She couldn't see his face clearly, so she couldn't tell if the tan man was Kouga.</p><p>He stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened and quickly made his way down the hallway. Kagome silently followed after him. He entered a room at the end of one of the hallways. She approached the door and pressed her ear against it. Inside, she could hear the different voices of several different men.</p><p>She took a deep breath before slamming the door open and making her presence know. All chatter in the room ceased and all eyes were suddenly on her. Her eyes scanned every single man in the room. At the head of the table sat none other than Sesshomaru himself. On either side of him was the man in the elevator, who she could clearly see was Kouga and an auburn man with green eyes.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" one of the other men asked her.</p><p>Sesshomaru stood from the table, his eyes widening. "Miko..." Kouga stood with Sesshomaru and could only open and close his mouth, no words coming out.</p><p>The Auburn male was suddenly in front of her wrapping his arms around her. "Mom!"</p><p>"S-Shippo..." Kagome whispered, nearly breaking down in tears.</p><p>"Gentlemen!" A booming voice interrupted their reunion. Kagome was released from Shippo's hug.</p><p>"Miko, go wait in my office. We will discuss things when I am finished here. Top floor at the end of the hallway." Sesshomaru seated himself, apologizing for the interruption. Kagome bowed and left the meeting room and headed for Sesshomaru's office. She waited for an hour and a half in his chair, twirling around in it before they finally entered the room.</p><p>"I hate meetings so much," Kouga complained. "They're dull and boring."</p><p>"I believe you are in my seat," Sesshomaru glared at her, but it didn't hold the icy look it used to back in the Feudal Era. She spun around once more before getting up from the chair.</p><p>Sesshomaru placed himself in the leather chair and picked up the phone. "Cancel all appointments I have today." and he put it back on the receiver.</p><p>Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "How come no one contacted me? Or came looking for me?"</p><p>"We tried to, but-" Shippo was interrupted by Kagome</p><p>"Bullshit!" Kagome snapped. "Sesshomaru can get any contact information he wants! He's the most powerful man here in Japan!"</p><p>"Calm down Kagome." Kouga laid a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away.</p><p>"No, I can't just calm down!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "It's been two years since the well closed. My life in the feudal era came to an end. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to anyone. I thought I would never see you guys anymore."</p><p>"Recently, I have tried to contact your family. However, they said you had left home and they were not allowed to give out any information as to why you had just left. I didn't contact you earlier because we thought that maybe you wanted a normal life."</p><p>Kagome sighed as she plopped down in one of the chairs sitting in front of Sesshomaru's desk. "My life is anything but normal at the moment."</p><p>"Care to explain?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Trouble always seemed to find her.</p><p>"Well, it all started when I died," she began but was quickly interrupted.</p><p>"Stop right there. You died!?" Kouga shouted. "</p><p>"Yes, I did. Now, if you would shut up I'll explain." Kouga snapped his mouth shut. "As I was saying, I'm sure you guys have heard of the serial killer Kira, right?"</p><p>"Yes. He's the most wanted criminal here in Japan." Shippo said. "Anyone with a television knows who he is."</p><p>"Well, I actually had a run-in with Kira. I know who he is, but I cannot tell you who he is... or else someone very close to me will die." Kagome gripped the arms on the chair tightly. "The bastard is right there in front of him and I cannot say reveal anything without getting him killed!" At that moment, Kagome's phone decided to ring. "Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Kagome</em>." The way he said her name made her heart flutter.</p><p>"Isn't this Matsuda's phone, Ryuzaki?"</p><p>
  <em>"It is. However, I am currently borrowing his phone."</em>
</p><p>"Ok? Is there something you need Ryuzaki?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, there is actually. I was speaking with Light and I asked why you seemed to hate him so much. I wasn't aware that Light was your ex-boyfriend."</em>
</p><p>Kagome's eye twitched and her anger rose. "Y-yeah he is." <em>"Wait until I get my hands on that asshole."</em></p><p>
  <em>"It seems like it didn't end very well."</em>
</p><p>"It ended horribly. I hate to cut this conversation short, but I'm kind of in the middle of something."</p><p><em>"Very well. We'll talk more when you get home, Kagome." </em>and he hung up.</p><p>"Who's Ryuzaki?" Kouga asked.</p><p>"A friend," she said.</p><p>"Is this the friend you spoke of?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome met his look and nodded her head.</p><p>Kagome let out a groan, "Kira only needs a name and a face to kill, Sesshomaru. Now, there are two of them, both of them are after the same person. The kicker is, Kira has helped."</p><p>"Help? From who? He already has another person helping him." Shippo was confused. This information hadn't been released.</p><p>"He's getting help from a damn shinigami. A god of Death. No doubt whatever power they're using is that of a shinigami and since Ryuzaki doesn't have any spiritual powers, he can't survive an attack from Kira."</p><p>"I see." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "How is it you have access to this information that hasn't even been released to the public?"</p><p>"Ah, well, you see..." she paused. <em>"Is it okay to tell them I'm sort of helping with the Kira investigation?"</em></p><p>"This friend of yours," Shippo spoke breaking the silence that had enveloped the room, "Does he happen to be working on this case?"</p><p>"W-well, yeah..."</p><p>"And it's probably no secret that you were one of Kira's targets," Shippo continued, "Which means, after you were released from the hospital, the task force must have somehow caught wind that you had survived an attack from Kira and brought you in for questioning. You, obviously, have a clean record so they have no reason to suspect that you are Kira. But you saw something he didn't want you to see which was why you were attacked in the first place. Knowing you, you probably offered your help on the investigation and they agreed to it.</p><p>"Amazing," Kagome stared at Shippo with wide eyes. Shippo puffed out his chest in pride, "For the most part, you are right. The task force didn't catch wind that I had survived. It was a member of the force that had taken me to hospital and was there when I awoke. He was surprised I survived the heart attack. Since I was a target of Kira and survived, they decided it would be best for me to stay with them, under their protection. However, I can't really say I'm staying with the task force..."</p><p>"Where are you staying then?" Kouga raised a curious eyebrow.</p><p>"I am actually staying at a hotel 20 minutes from here actually with Watari and L. And that is why I have access to all this information."</p><p>"L!?" Shippo laid his hands on Kagome's shoulder and shook her. "THE L!? The world's greatest detective that ever lived! Who can solve any case thrown at him!? That L!?"</p><p>"Yes," Kagome laughed, "That L."</p><p>"Shippo is his number one admirer." Kouga grinned. "He's followed every single case of his since the beginning."</p><p>"Perhaps, one day you could meet him," she winked at the Kitsune she loved so very much.</p><p>"Could I!?" He looked at her with big, green eyes that made her heart melt.</p><p>"I'd have to talk to Ryuzaki first, but I don't see why not." Kagome glanced at the clock. "I should probably get going."</p><p>"Miko, if you are ever in a situation where you need a place to stay, do not hesitate to contact me or these two." Sesshomaru nodded his head at the two.</p><p>"Thank you guys so much." She wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye. Kagome gave each of them her phone number and in return, they gave her theirs. "I'll visit again sometime soon."</p><p>"Make sure to make an appointment with my secretary," Sesshomaru all but demanded.</p><p>"Pfft, yeah right." And she closed the door behind her.</p><p>She called for a taxi and headed home, back to Ryuzaki. She stared at the names on her cell phone, the smile never leaving her face</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn't much to do while Matsuda and Light were in Aoyama and Shibuya, other than watch the surveillance tapes. Detective work could be so boring! Not that she was a detective, she was mainly there until she regained her memories. She threw her legs over the top of the couch and laid upside down.</p><p>"Well, really, I have my memories, I just can't tell reveal that fact because they all know that I saw who Kira was. If I tell them that, Ryuzaki dies and probably everyone else connected to the Kira case. I can't be responsible for their deaths," her gaze shifted to the detective, "While they're concerned about the Kira case, I should focus more on how to prevent his death. After all, that is the ultimate obstacle. With Ryuzaki out of the picture, it'll be much easier for him to do as he pleases."</p><p>"Kagome," Ryuzaki spun around in his chair to look at her upside-down figure, "What happened to the Shikon Jewel?"</p><p>"The Jewel?" Kagome smiled as she fell from the couch and made her way to Ryuzaki. She sat in the empty chair beside him, "You mean this jewel?" She brought the jewel into view for him to see. The shining pink jewel reflected in his dark eyes as he observed the jewel.</p><p>"May I?" She nodded her head and removed the jewel from around her neck and set it in the palm of his hand. "This thing is the cause of your pain?"</p><p>She blinked, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Ryuzaki met her eyes, "I can tell." He took her hand into his and set it in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it. "You've been… suffering this whole time. Leaving your friends and lover behind."</p><p>Kagome shook her head, "He was never mine, to begin with. I was only someone to detect the shards of the jewel and a constant reminder of his past love. When the jewel brought me back, It was lonely, even though I had my family and friends with him. Sometimes I wish I could go back and see all of them. I wanted to watch Shippo grow up into the demon he always wanted to be. I wanted to see Miroku and Sango with their kids, and I wanted Inuyasha to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. The jewel is a curse and a bittersweet memory of the past."</p><p>"How does one rid of the Jewel?"</p><p>"By making a selfless wish, but no wish is selfless. I am its last guardian." She put the necklace back where it hid beneath her shirt.</p><p>"I see," he stared at for a moment, his gaze making her feel uneasy all of a sudden. He spun back around to stare at the computer screen, a thumb pressed against his lips. She stared at the detective, "I won't allow Light to kill you. Nor his stupid Shinigami." She stood from the chair she was sitting in and headed for the door, "I'll be back later," she mumbled to the dark-haired man. She was out the door before he could question where she was going. She needed to clear her head, she couldn't focus on her task with all these emotions swirling through her. She couldn't properly think with Ryuzaki in the same room. "<em>If I want to save him then I'm going to need a clear head."</em></p><p>She had the resolve to save him, but could she actually do it? She wasn't special or anything. She thought about wishing on the Shikon jewel but quickly disregarded the thought. What good would come from the jewel? It wouldn't make the cursed object disappear.</p><p>She shook her head clearing the thoughts of the Shikon. She wandered through the city, eventually stumbling upon an abandoned warehouse, or what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Laughter could be heard from inside along with a few yelps. Kagome snuck up to the dimly lit window and peered inside. She blinked at the scene. Inside was a group of men surrounding a group of children.</p><p>She had been hearing reports about kids going missing, but it was quickly covered up by Kira. Her eyes landed on the group of men, most of them were just drinking and watching as the man was doing all the work. He seemed to enjoy what he was doing. The others just laughed and continued drinking their booze. The thing that caught her attention the most was the sword he had over his shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Is that…"</em> her eyes widened. There was no mistaken the rusted blade and the demonic energy that poured from it, "Tetsusaiga."</p><p>"Hey, boss, why do you keep that rusted piece of junk around? It can't even cut paper," one of his men asked as he took another swig.</p><p>The man shrugged, "Makes me seem more intimidating. It may not be able to cut, but it sure hurts like hell when you get hit with it!" he let out a laugh as he swung the sword around like a fool. The children flinched when the sword was swung near them.</p><p>"Okay, step one, save the kids. Step two, obtain Tetsusaiga," Kagome stepped away from the window and pulled out pen and paper that she learned to keep handy, just in case she discovered something worth writing down.</p><p>She quickly slopped down some form of challenge that would take place in 20 minutes or so. She read over the note and grabbed a rock and lose string found throughout the lot and tied the note to the rock. She took a deep breath and hurled it through the window and ducked behind a garbage bin.</p><p>"Oi, boss! Look at this! These bastards want a fight, no weapons allowed!" She heard shuffling from inside the warehouse and the group of men poured out, heading straight for the location.</p><p>"Don't let any of those shitty brats escape! If anyone does, I'll kill you! Don't touch my sword either!" the boss man yelled at one of the lackeys that stayed behind. Kagome rolled her eyes, men were such simple creatures.</p><p>She peered through the window once more to see the man had positioned himself against the wall of the warehouse, his arms crossed over his chest. "I can handle one guy," she looked around the area and conveniently discovered a worn down shovel in the back of a truck. "Heh," she grabbed the shovel and approached the door, and knocked. She gripped the handle tightly with both her hands and as soon as the door opened, she jabbed the shovel into his gut and then brought it upwards with as much strength as she could muster. She heard a sickening crack as he fell over, blood oozed from his nose and she was pretty sure she knocked a tooth out.</p><p>She stepped over the unconscious man and made a beeline for the group of children that cheered her on. She made quick work of untying the knots in the ropes. It had taken her only ten minutes to undo all the knots. "Go, go," she ushered the kids out the door, the eldest of them taking the lead, making sure none were left behind. She looked back at Kagome, "Don't worry," the priestess smiled, "I'll be right behind you." She nodded and made sure to purposely step on the male lying in the dirt. Kagome snickered and set her eyes upon the sword Inuyasha used to wield. She sheathed the sword and dashed out of the warehouse and quickly caught up with the group of kids.</p><p>"There's a police station about a mile and a half away. The cops will make sure you get home safely," she smiled at the sniffling kids. A few stopped to wipe their tears, "We don't have much time until those blockheads discover the note was fake and rush back. We have to get as far away as we can.</p><p>The trek down the road was tense, Kagome kept her guard up, listening for signs of life. The children behind her silently followed, she took to giving the youngest a piggyback ride. The kid was tripping over his own feet. He soundly slept as she continued walking.</p><p>Relief washed over her when they approached the police station, "Go inside," she smiled and gently woke the slumbering child from his sleep, "You'll be safe," They wasted no time flooding the small police station crying to help them. Kagome slipped away from the station and headed back to the HQ, Tetsusaiga at her side.</p><p>
  <strong>xXx</strong>
</p><p>She was expecting Ryuzaki to be awake, staring at a screen, but what she wasn't expecting was for the detective to be standing in the doorway as soon as she entered the room. He stared at her, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"What are you? My dad?" she gave him an annoyed looked and brushed past him to sit on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't realized that helping those kids would cause such stress.</p><p>"I was…" he paused for a moment, "Worried."</p><p>Kagome blinked as she turned to look at him. He nodded his head as if that was the correct word he had been looking for. She smiled softly, "I'm sorry. I needed to clear my head."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, "And you bring back a sword?" his dark eyes flickered to the rusted blade in her lap.</p><p>"Oh!" her eyes lit up and she was suddenly in front of Ryuzaki, "This is no ordinary sword!" Her smile grew and her eyes twinkled, "This is Tetsusaiga, a demon blade. It's able to kill a hundred enemies with a single strike! Of course, it doesn't seem like it in this form, but when wielded by a demon, its true form is revealed. When it's transformed it turns into an over-sized fang," she ran her finger down the length of the blade, stopping at the hilt, "The cross guard here transforms into a large patch of fur, similar to that of a large dog. Depending on the abilities, the blade changes color as well."</p><p>"Interesting," he hummed as he examined the beat-up Katana in her hand. It was hard to believe that it transform into what she had described, then again, she probably saw it with her own eyes.</p><p>"Yes, the swords Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru wielded were quite impressive. Inuyasha wielded the Tetsusaiga, which could destroy a hundred enemies with one strike, while the Tenseiga could bring back one hundred being back to life with one swing. The Tenseiga could open a portal to the netherworld, sending that being straight to hell. Unlike the Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga cannot kill humans. If it pierced through you, you'd remain unharmed."</p><p>"If you had been anyone else, I wouldn't believe in such nonsense," Ryuzaki smiled slightly at her offended look, "But, I'll believe it since it is Kagome telling me."</p><p>Whatever she was going to say, was caught in her throat. She was hesitant to meet his look and when she did, she almost wished she hadn't. She stared into his deep endless black eyes, like a bottomless well. They were dragging her in their depths, those eyes of his. And then it wasn't just her eyes falling in the deep abyss, it was every part of her was falling.</p><p>Falling…</p><p>Falling…</p><p>Falling in love.</p><p>She was falling in love with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later the next day, Kagome found herself being summoned by Ryuzaki. She entered the living area to find him watching a news report on his computer. He motioned for her to come sit beside him and she did.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Watch," he said as he started the video over.</p><p>She watched as a figure in the blurry video was caught vandalizing a building. She squinted her eyes as the figure, obviously, a woman, hid as a bunch of men came pouring out. She emerged with a shovel in her hand and waited at the door. "Why does this seem so familiar?" she thought as she watched the figure smack the man with the shovel. Moments later a bunch of children came running out, followed by the woman figure holding a sword. "Ah." That was why it looked so familiar. It was her the previous night.</p><p>"It is not every day you see a woman carrying a sword through the streets while leading a bunch of children to their safety," Ryuzaki gave her an amused look, "I was not expecting you to be such a hero." But his look grew serious, "Kagome, I must advise you to keep yourself from getting into too much trouble."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," she mumbled avoiding his eyes.</p><p>"The others should return soon for a report back from Aoyama and Shibuya," With that being said, he continued his work. Kagome let out a breath of relief and quickly made her way back to her room.</p><p>
  <strong>xXx</strong>
</p><p>"So, we were there both days," Kagome heard as she walked into what they called their small conference room. Aizawa, Matsuda, Light, Soichiro all seated around a small coffee table. Kagome slipped into the room and took a seat beside Matsuda. "In Aoyama on the 22nd and Shibuya on the 24th and we observed nothing of significance on either occasion. That leaves us with the dome on the 30th."</p><p>Ryuzaki's laptop came on. Watari's voice spoke through the screen, "Ryuzaki, apparently Sakura TV has just received another message from the second Kira," The others, aside from Kagome and Ryuzaki stood to their feet, "It was postmarked on the 23rd."</p><p>The screen switched over to Kira's message</p><p>"I am happy to say that I have found Kira. To all the people from the television station and the police department, I'd like to thank you very much."</p><p>"Tsk," Kagome threw her head back to stare at the ceiling, "Bastards gotta make my job so much harder," Ryuk laughed at her.</p><p>"This is a disaster if he found him," Aizawa commented.</p><p>"Yeah," Soichiro agreed, "It most likely means that the two Kira's are now cooperating with each other."</p><p>Ryuzaki stirred his tea, "At this point, I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. The second Kira is only saying that he found him, nothing more. He may not have made contact yet," Ryuzaki paused briefly, "Hmm, now it has come to this. We have no choice but to communicate as the police directly with the second Kira."</p><p>"You want to send a message?" Matsuda inquired.</p><p><em>"No shit Sherlock,"</em> is what she really wanted to say. Her face must have said it because she saw Aizawa fighting a smile.</p><p>"Yes," Ryuzaki answered cooly, "The police need to reach out to the copy cat and offer him a deal. We need to negotiate with him to see if we can get Kira's real name."</p><p>She heard Ryuk laugh, "That's the last thing you want to hear, right?" Of course, Light ignored the shinigami.</p><p>From this point on, they discussed what should be said in the video and get it aired on TV for the second Kira to hear.</p><p>"You seem distressed," Ryuzaki commented later that evening as the video was being aired.</p><p>"Well, of course, I am," Kagome sighed, "I'd much rather be battling with demons rather than another human with a god complex. At least with demons, they're much easier to deal with and don't normally hide behind a fake name."</p><p>"It would appear so," Ryuzaki looked at the anguished woman. Her promise to protect him from Kira rung through his ears. Perhaps that is what was causing her to be so distressed. "Kagome, there is no need to be so worried."</p><p>She peeked at him through her bangs, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're distressed over Kira succeeding in killing me, no?" he sipped the tea in his hand, "I cannot even begin to imagine the amount of stress you're currently undergoing."</p><p>"Don't worry, huh?" she mumbled, "I can't help but constantly worry about you Ryuzaki," He barely heard her whispered voice. He actually felt the heat rise into his cheeks as she said that and left it at that. He said no more and she said no more.</p><p>
  <strong>xXx</strong>
</p><p>The door opened to the little surveillance room that Kagome and the rest of the investigation team were currently in. Light made an appearance, along with Ryuk, but the others couldn't see the Shinigami that constantly followed him around.</p><p>"Just like a lost puppy," She snickered.</p><p>"Hey!" Ryuk protested.</p><p>"What was that?" Ryuzaki questioned her.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing," she waved it off.</p><p>He turned back to Light, "Your timing couldn't be better actually. We just received a new video message from the second Kira."</p><p>"Huh? Wow, that didn't take long," Light made his way to the TV that Ryuzaki was sitting in front of.</p><p>"Yes, I believe it's the last one," he clicked the TV on, "Well, take a look at this."</p><p>
  <em>'I've decided to stop searching for Kira. And I'd like to thank the police department for their advice. However, I still plan to help Kira in his mission and I hope that, in time, he will come to see me as an ally. I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also, I will share my powers with others who I deem are worthy and I will encourage them to do the same. Together, we'll make this world a better place.'</em>
</p><p>Ryuzaki turned the TV off and set the remote on the table, "After watching this I could only think that Kira and the second Kira have managed to make contact."</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Light had no other reaction to this statement.</p><p>"As to be expected from a genius actor," Kagome had to give him kudos on his amazing acting abilities. To pretend he wasn't killing all these people and to claim innocence.</p><p>"Oh, come on," Ryuzaki turned his head to look at Light, "Didn't you sense it? I was sure you'd come to the same conclusion I did after watching this once through." he turned back and bit into his delicious snacks, "For consider how determined he was to meet Kira, so why a sudden change of heart? Now he wants to punish criminals that Kira hasn't? All he wants out of it is for Kira to see him as an Ally? It begs the question; Why didn't he do this to begin with? I'm guessing it's because he never thought that far ahead. He probably met Kira and was told which criminals he'd be allowed to judge. My suspect of this message is to hide the fact that they met."</p><p>"I see," Light said, "What I find really strange is that it's unlike Kira to be so careless."</p><p>"That's true," he answered, "but are we to believe that Kira made a mistake this time or if this is a way of letting us know they made contact? It would be an effective means of provoking us. The idea of their union is very threatening. However, this is also one less reason to suspect that Light is Kira."</p><p>Soichiro let out a small gasp, "Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?"</p><p>"If Light is Kira-"</p><p><em>"Which he is…"</em> Kagome bitterly thought.</p><p>"I don't think this is the message he would have had the second Kira send us, it doesn't fit. He would have made the second Kira go through with his plan to have me appear on TV. Then deny that they ever made contact, letting the second Kira shoulder the blame for my death," he grabbed another donut from the box, "He'd make him say something like 'Although I agreed not to go through with this I have come to realize that it was not Kira's true intention that I stopped. I'm positive that the real Kira would want L to die. There's no way he'd make me stop'."</p><p>"Ryuzaki…"</p><p>"Yes, Light?"</p><p>"I think you're mistaken. I would never do that if I were Kira."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Well if you're L and I'm Kira, then I'd already know your personality pretty well. L would never agree to appear on TV no matter what threat he was facing. And he wouldn't allow someone else to die in his place. The L I know would find some way to escape the situation."</p><p>"So," he turned back to Light, "You figured it out."</p><p>Soichiro interrupted, "Look, Light, you've got to stop that. I don't like hearing you say 'If I were Kira' even hypothetically."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry dad, I just wanted to let Ryuzaki know exactly what I thought of his plan," He explained, "I posed that scenario because I want to help solve this case. It's the only chance I have to clear my name. Besides, the only reason I feel comfortable saying things like that is because I'm not really Kira."</p><p>"That's a good point," Ryuzaki softly spoke, "You're not Kira. That is, it would be a problem if you were Kira because I feel you're the first friend I've ever had."</p><p>Light seemed stunned, as did Kagome. She opened her mouth to say something, but Light beat her to it, "Uh yeah. I know what you mean. The two of us have a lot in common."</p><p>"Thank you," Ryuzaki said.</p><p>It enraged Kagome to see that fake smile plastered onto Light's face.</p><p>"And I have missed having you around at school. We should play tennis again soon."</p><p>There was a slight pause and then Ryuzaki nodded, "Yes. We should."</p><p>"Wait a minute," Matsuda spoke up, "What about Kagome, Ryuzaki? I thought she would be considered a friend."</p><p>"Yeah!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest like a child.</p><p>Everyone in the room, Light, in particular, awaited his response. His dark eyes met her own, "What I feel for Ms. Higurashi… is still unclear to me," he answered honestly.</p><p>
  <strong>xXx</strong>
</p><p>Later that evening Kagome approached Ryuzaki.</p><p>"I suppose you want answers to my earlier statement?" He didn't look up from the cake he was currently enjoying.</p><p>"Um, yeah." she sat in the chair that was to the right of him.</p><p>"Well, I do treasure the time we spend together, times like these especially. Your company is… pleasant." She could tell he was choosing his words carefully, "I do feel a sense of friendship, however, it goes much deeper than I anticipated." He shook his head, "As I said before, I am still unclear as to what exactly I feel." He looked at her and cleared his throat, "I do not wish for you to leave…"</p><p>She smiled and leaned across the chair and wrapped her arms around the male, "Thank you." Once she released him she bid him goodnight, the resolve to keep Light and the second Kira from killing him growing stronger, as for her feelings for the young detective.</p><p>Ryuzaki was left to stew in his thoughts, most containing the priestess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>